


𝐔𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐈𝐓𝐘 𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐒 ↣

by BACHIRAMEGURU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BACHIRAMEGURU/pseuds/BACHIRAMEGURU
Summary: ↪𝐅/𝐧 𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚 has just moved to Tokyo looking for a quiet life. Settling in the Kanto region with her mom, she doesn't know what's ahead of her. ↩
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so usually, after the festival scene (you'll see), there was originally a thing called 'scenes' that was in the original version, (In my wattpad, if you wanna read it, it's @/ -NAGISEISHIRO you could find it there) but I kinda ditched the idea and shit so yeah!  
> I'm gonna end up making a special so the scenes will be complied there!

[Name] put her pillow between her knees as she swiped through Instagram. She was liking every cute thing/person/animal she saw. Her brother, Tooru Oikawa, of course, had to ruin the moment. He went beside her and peeked through her phone. "Tooru, go away." [Name] mumbled. Tooru just ignored her being the nice brother he is. Once he got bored, he started softly pulling her hair, strand by strand. [Name] swatted her hands at his face trying to get him to leave. The boy just ignored her and tried to braid her hair. 

Once he was satisfied with his work, he took [Name]'s phone and scrolled through her feed. "'[Name] Chan you look so pretty in that post!' 'You and your brother are so cute and pretty!' Seriously? Is this all, that goes through your notifs?" Tooru said, obviously dissatisfied with what's going on in her feed. [Name] scrunched her nose at the over grown kid. "Just because girls text you 24/7, doesn't mean that boys text me 24/7! And plus, if they did, you'd hunt them down and murder them." 

Tooru smiled dearly at his sister, putting a hand over his heart. "Aw~ You know me too much, sister~" [Name] punched him in the arm. "Ow~ I swear [Nickname]-Chan! You hang out with Iwa-Chan too much!" He whined, 'accidentally' throwing her phone. The girl catches her phone and rolls her eyes. "That's what you always say. But trust me Tooru-nii, we still love you even though you're annoying and trashy." The girl said in a sarcastic voice receiving an 'aw' from her brother. 

\---1 HOUR LATER---

Everyone was done with their evening chores. [Name] was finished sweeping the floor, Tooru, mopping, and their mother, washing the dishes. (That's how it is for my family). Everyone was sprawled on the living room, the day had been tiring. Their mother, Hina, sat up, clearing her throat as if to say something. The teens looked up at her. 

"I got a job promotion, but I'll manage at Tokyo. They'll be providing the house and a car." 

Their eyes widened. Tooru spoke. "I can finish my last year here in Miyagi. Then for college I'll move in." [Name] and her mother looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure, Nii- Chan?" [Name] asked. Hina shook her head. "Fine then. Tooru can stay here until the last day of school, however, [Name] you're coming with me. I can send you money and all that you need but on one condition," Tooru's head perked up. "Yes?" "Don't overwork yourself. If there's one thing I know about being a teen mom, it's stress." The boy vigorously nodded his head. "Yes ma'am!" 

Hina looked at [Name]. "You can pack now, we're leaving on Saturday." 

[Name] nodded and walked to her room, grabbing luggage on the way. 

\---SATURDAY---

[Name] was the definition of SHOOK. First of all, the boys in the VBC surprised her with a party, then, all the people fangirling for her and Tooru gave her gifts and money. Oh, the pain of carrying tons of wrapped boxes on the way home! Her mother had to pick her up! Oh, and lastly, her mother just had to forget to tell her that they were riding a frigging. PRIVATE. AIRPLANE. 

Oh the nerve! 

[Name] loaded three suitcases; one filled with the gifts, the other two filled with clothes and stuff, into the plane, by her seat. Her mother lay on the sofa, snoring away.

A new different life in Tokyo. {We've played tons of schools there. I wonder if I can manage one of those teams. Maybe they wouldn't know who I am. That would be nice and quiet.} You thought as you fell into a deep sleep.

You had just finished unpacking your things in your new room. You were wondering how rich your mom's company was. Then again, they had you ride a private airplane.  
You plopped yourself on the bed and turned on your laptop. Your mom registered you for a school and you were about to see which school. You had taken the registration test online, but you didn't see the name of the school. 

From: Fukurodani Gauken Official 

Re: Entrance Exam

CONGRATULATIONS [FIRST NAME] OIKAWA!

YOU HAVE PASSED THE FUKURODANI GAUKEN ENTRANCE EXAM

YOU MAY PICK UP YOUR UNIFORM TODAY ON OR BEFORE 4:00 PM

THANK YOU!

{Isn't that the school our team played and lost against in a practice match a month ago?} You thought. You turned off your laptop and changed.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. "I guess it's okay." 

You rushed downstairs to see your mom looking through the large glass, admiring the view even if there wasn't much to see. You took in how beautiful she looked for the first time. Her chocolate brown hair and gleaming e/c eyes. Oh, how she made mom jeans look SO cool. "Mom, I'm gonna pick my uniform up. Then I'll probably sign up for a club too." Your mom looked at you and nodded, giving you her signature smile. The one that looked exactly like Tooru's. "Love yah. Bye!" "Bye [Name]!"

\---------------------

Even if it was Saturday, you could see some clubs meeting up. You shrugged as this was normal for you. You had already picked your uniform up, it was tucked in your arm. You walked to a gym which made familiar squeaking sounds. You opened the door just to be greeted by... a ball! It was flying your direction, what do you do? You immediately dropped your uniform and received the ball. It had been so long since you've received a ball. Maybe a month? You opened your eyes and saw that all eyes were on you. You picked the ball and the uniform up and walked over to the nearest person. He had bi colored hair, gelled into an owl like position. {His name's Bokuto right?} "Yah. Your ball." You said, handling the ball to him. He took the ball from you. "How the hell did you receive my serve?" He asked. You shrugged, looking to the side. "Let's just say my brother's serves are WAY stronger and I had to receive every single one of them." You turned back, walking away. All of a sudden, a hand took your wrist. You turned around to see a chestnut haired girl smiling brightly at you. "You're Oikawa [First Name] aren't you? You look like her, and she's rumored to be a formidable- no- amazing libero." The moment you feared. The attention. You shyly nodded. A red head approached you. "Most of the boys here have been looking forward to meeting you again since our practice match. You're like a role model to them." She whispered. 

You blushed. "W-What."

The girl nodded, chuckling. "I'm Yukie, that's Kaori." she said, pointing to the chestnut haired girl, who excitedly waved at you. You gave her a smile. 

Yukie nudged your arm. "Wanna help us with practice?" You excitingly nodded. You proceeded to take off your jacket and tie it at your waist. 

You were paired with the setter dude and the opposing team was the libero guy and Bokuto.

You were serving first. Oh, and did I mention that you based your serves on baseball stuff you've seen a teacher watch before? Oh, and your jump serves are just as powerful? Well, now I did. You went with a jump serve first. 

The libero guy called out- bUt- it somehow ditched the trajectory and just fell, landing on the white line. The dude with-uHm- dirty blonde hair? Yeah him, he raised a red flag and you rejoiced. "It's been a while since I've actually served." You said while stretching your arms. The setter dude just looked at you shocked, same as everyone. You grabbed the ball and went into serving position. 

This was gonna be a complicated game.

The libero guy (at this point you were feeling sorry of not knowing his name) positioned himself accurately, at least if you did a jump serve. This time, you were doing a JUMP FLOATER. 

And man, did you miss the feeling when the opponent just figured out you were gonna do a different of serve. 

Libero guy tried to receive it but it curved last minute. Bokuto, tried to receive it with his *cough* chest *cough* and to your surprise, he received it. Sadly, it went to the other side and you took a glance at the setter dude. You both locked eyes and as if you had a telepathic conversation, you knew what to do. 

You received the ball and forced it to go to setter dude. He positioned himself for a toss and you got ready to spike. Once the ball was really near him, you didn't hesitate to run really fast. You swung your arms behind you and you saw the ball from the corner of your eye. You jumped and spiked down the ball with all your strength. 

Once again, and you were getting quite tired of this, EVERYONE, except the setter dude, looked at you, shocked. 

You looked at them as if this happened at a daily basis. "Uhm Can we continue the game?" They nodded, getting back to work. 

~

25- 20

The referee dude blew the whistle once the ball landed on the floor. You and setter dude won the game. The libero guy- who you learned to be Komi and Bokuto looked at you with sparkles in their eyes. "You should join the girls' team!" "Yeah!" 

You shook your head. "I don't get along with girls very well."

"Then join our team!" Bokuto said. "As a manager!" 

You nodded. "Sure." 

You woke up, sitting up and yawning. You stretched your arms and rubbed your eyes. 

SUNDAY 9:49 AM

[Mom should have left for work already] You thought. [I'mma explore the city then] 

You took a bath and put on random clothes you saw in the closet.

You stuffed toast in your mouth and left the house, remembering to lock the door.

=============

You looked at the large buildings in the Kanto Region. Your eyes basically sparkled. "I'm actually gonna live here?" you mumbled. "Yeah, I guess you are." A monotone voice said, beside you, making you jump and look at the owner of the voice.

"O-Oh. You're setter dude." You said, recognizing the dude. "What are you doing here?"

He nodded at your first remark with a confused look. "U-Um.. Yeah, I'm setter dude. AKA Akaashi Keiji. Nice to actually meet you." He said holding his hand out for you to shake. You shook it, an embarrassed look on your face. "Sorry." 

He smiled. "Nah, it's alright. And for your second question, I came from that cafe." He said as he pointed to a cafe across the street. "I was strolling around when I saw you." 

"Ohhhh." You replied. [Why would I actually think he's a stalker??] 

"Anyways, since you're quite new here, wanna hang around and familiarize yourself?" 

[Of course bby.] You thought as you nodded, a wide grin plastered on your face.

=======================

1 HOUR LATER 

You and Akaashi have toured around half of the area by now. He showed you the mall, some convenient convenience stores, and all that stuff. He recommended some places to go to, and you just nodded, trying to remember everything he's said in the past hour. 

He checked his watch. You took a peek. 12:03 PM. "We can go to that stall over there." Akaashi said as he pointed to a food truck. "Okay, sure."

Both teens went to the food truck, their stomachs desperate for food. Once they reached the food truck, they handed their yen and ordered food. 

Once the food arrived, the two sat on a table and started digging in. "Wow. The f/f here is so yummy." You said, wide open eyes. Akaashi smiled. "I'm glad you like it." You proceeded to arch your eyebrows and ask him a question. "I noticed and was told by your teammates you don't smile a lot. How come you've smiled a million times today?"

AKAASHI POV

"I noticed and was told by your teammates you don't smile a lot. How come you've smiled a million times today?" My smile faded. [I don't know myself. I just find myself smiling around you. Your presence is... comforting.] I cleared my throat. "I just find you a nice person to be with." [Name]'s eyes widened and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "O-o-oh thanks." She stumbled through her words, making me laugh for some reason, a small blush on my cheeks. 

I chewed on my Nanohana no Karashiae as [Name] looked at me confused.I arched my brow at her. "What?" She waved her hands around. "I- how do you eat that?" I laugh. "It's yummy, here, taste some." I said as I picked some up with my chopsticks and directed it at her mouth.

She opened her mouth, profusely blushing. I put it in and realized last minute why she was blushing. It was my turn to be blushing. 

| TODAY WAS GONNA BE A LONG DAY |

You were currently on your way to school. It was 5 AM, pretty early right? Nah. Your brother wakes you up at 4AM every. single. day. 

It's been a week since your first day at Fukurodani, where people crowded you every chance they get. Luckily, your bodyguards, AKA Akaashi, Bokuto, Konoha, and Komi, are always there to protect you. But since Konoha, Komi, and Bokuto are third years, Akaashi protects you more. You're even his classmates so his protection is more 'advanced'. 

You met up with Akaashi and Bokuto on the way. They were talking about having this practice match with a surprise team. The team was also gonna stay the whole day as they come from a different city, which means your team was gonna be excused for school. 

You had an idea of who it might be so you texted the Aoba Johsai GC.  
(I edited this on PC so it might be different. Please bear with me.) 

✨SEIJOH'S CASTLE 🏰🏳🌈✨

y/n  
where r u guys

the great flat king  
y do u ask sister?

hanahaki  
were otw 2 tokyo. y?

y/n  
y'all gonna have a practice match?

iwamommy  
yes we are, with fukurodani.

y/n  
that's my school!

mattsun  
oh cool.

the great flat king  
Oh, I shall once again see my dear sister!

y/n  
🤢

the great flat king  
Ow! thats mean~

Watari  
u always say that oikawa.

iwamommy  
don't mind your brother, he's getting the asian ear twist rn.

hanahaki  
^yes he's not lying

mattsun  
^^yea

y/n  
Thx a lot mum!

iwamommy  
Anything for my precious daughter~

Yahaba  
^The favoritism is noted🤨

Kunimi  
^^🤨

mattsun  
^^^🤨

hanahaki  
^^^^🤨

iwamommy  
okay stop it. You know I love you all. y/n's just a girl and  
she needs protection!

y/n  
^the sexism is noted 🤨

the great flat king  
I have returned! What have I missed my royal subjects?

kindaichi  
nothing much senpai

Yahaba  
Yah. except for the fact that iwaizumi has favorites

iwamommy  
no i dont. if you continue talking shit about me,  
i will make you run 20 laps around fukurodani 😡

Kunimi  
He has a bad aura around him and he's  
choking oikawa senpai so he's serious

mattsun  
yea we have to go make sure iwaizumi  
doesnt murder anyone else.

hanahaki  
oikawa just collapsed on the floor. he's dead

Watari  
should we plan his funeral?

y/n  
Yea I think we should. My family cemetery would  
be nice.

Mad dog  
I'll rent the coffin dancers and the choir

y/n  
WAIT- YOU TALKED

Yahaba  
Ig he's happy that Oikawa senpai finally died.  
lmaoo

Kunimi  
okay. y/n, since you're his sister, you can lead the prayer. 

iwamommy  
yeah we can do that.

y/n  
aight.  
Lord God, we come to you today in gratitude  
that Oikawa Tooru has finally passed

iwamommy  
Our Father who art in heaven hallowed be  
thy name, thy kingdom come, thy  
will be done...  
see more

y/n  
it was nice being your sister before you  
passed🙂

iwamommy  
😁it was nice being your best  
friend

hanahaki  
^I second to that

mattsun  
^^I third to that

Yahaba  
It was nice being your beloved  
kouhai  
loved by Kunimi, Kindaichi, Mad dog,  
and three others

Watari  
Overall, it was nice knowing you  
before you died  
loved by everyone

You had just finished changing, Yukie was somewhere behind you changing with Kaori. 

You entered the gym, a bright smile on your face. [I'm actually gonna see Tooru the first time in a week.] The boys were already stretching and doing warm ups. They were still clueless about who the practice match was against. 

The coach announced that the team was gonna come in a few minutes and that one manager and team member should pick them up. You happily volunteered, along with...

... Konoha who wanted to know the team he was gonna play against. 

(haha! did you think it was gonna be Akaashi?)

You exited the gym along with the dirty blonde (Das his hair color nothing more) , talking about how excited you were to play against them and win. Konoha just sweat dropped and nodded. [Does she actually think- coach said their a powerhouse team... Unless-] "The team were playing against is Seijo, right?" He asked. You laughed and nodded. "I've known them ever since my brother started playing there. I'd always come and observe them, which helped when I became the manager. I know them inside out which means~" Konoha realized her point in this. "You know how to beat them." 

"Correct! Now if coach is correct they should be here now." Konoha looked forward and- Dang! He wish he could look that cool. Everyone had serious face. And he realized why... Hanamaki and Matsukawa were carrying a dead Oikawa. Y/n snickered. "He hasn't recovered?" Iwaizumi shook his head, a proud look on his face. Y/n laughed, and as if her laugh was the cure, Oikawa's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, resulting in the two boys carrying him to fall. Everyone on the team laughed while Iwaizumi scolded Oikawa, something about being aware of his surroundings. Y/n nudged Konoha on the shoulder. "You'll get used to this in an hour at most." He chuckled at her remark.

Once they arrived, the team was already dressed up. Konoha went to change.

"Ne, ne, F/n- Chan," Tooru called out to his sister. "Yeah?" She replied, handing Washio a towel. Oikawa smirked. "Ya developed any crush lately?" She nodded. "I wouldn't call him a 'crush'. Maybe an 'interest'." 

Oikawa's face darkened. "Who."

"His name's Akaashi Keiji"  
Oikawa's eyes widened. He put his fist out, forming a thumbs up. "I approve! he's so pretty right? And respectful, and nice, and quiet... He'll be your third mother after Iwa-" "Shush" You said, putting his arm down. 

Soon enough, once everyone was ready, the match started.

The game was so intense, Iwaizumi spikes the ball, and then Konoha receives it, Bokuto spikes it, just to get received by Watari. The first set was taken by Fukurodani, though it was a close one.

25-23

Fukurodani took the first set by a point. Only because you told them how to provoke the team and Akaashi's keen observations. 

The second set started with your brother serving the ball. It went straight for the gap between Komi and Bokuto. Komi tried to receive it with his foot but- no such luck. The ball went up, yes, but Komi went down. While Aoba Johsai was occupied with Komi, Akaashi managed to throw a setter dump. Once they realized, it was too late. The ball had already dropped on the floor. 

1-0

TIMEOUT

You were handing water bottles to the players. "Y/n. Your a libero right?" The coach inquired. You nodded your head. He threw knee pads at you. "Play libero for now. This is just a practice match anyways. No buts." 

You dressed into a better attire, the navy blue shirt, along with some white lulu shorts. And JUST to match the team, you put on a light blue sleeveless with the number 11 on it. You tied your hair up in a (hairstyle). 

The game was just about to begin.

10-10

Your turn to serve. Konoha threw the ball at you and you catch it, bouncing it up and down. 

You took a deep breath and threw the ball to the air. 

____________________

AFTER THE MATCH  
(Y'ALL EXPECT ME TO WRITE ABOUT A MATCH?)

The whistle blew. The game was over. Everyone shook hands and congratulated the winners. That was also the time Komi entered the gym, recovering from his injury. The latter was confuzzled as he saw [Name] on the court. Good thing coach was a good person and told him [Name] had subbed for him. Akaashi was on the court along with Iwaizumi doing mom stuff and talking about [name] while [name ] was in the middle of the conversation. Oikawa was vibing with Makki, Mattsun, Bokuto and Saruiki. And everyone else were giving each other tips.

In truth, it was a good, unexpected moment. But a question lingered on Komi's head, [Who won?]

Sunset came and the Seijoh boys had to leave. Everyone literally had someone to vibe with. Well probably except for Yukie and Kaori. Poor girls.

They bid their goodbyes and waved until the bus was gone. After that, everyone changed into casual clothes and left as well.

Bokuto, Konoha, Akaashi, and [Name] walked home. They talked about random things that entered their heads. Soon enough, Bokuto and Konoha had to part ways with Akaashi and [Name]. Just the two of them. Great. With the two of them crushing on each other, it was hard to put them alone together. It always went like: 

Yo 'Kaashi!

Hey [Name] 

'...'

'...'

And it was like that. Just down right awkward. Straight up to the point they wouldn't notice how red the other person was. In short, they were scared to talk to the other because they were afraid they might do something wrong. They were wimps.

The story's not yet done.

Akaashi decided to make a move. Okay, he's said to himself he was gonna do that for a little while now but this time he felt... like today was the day. He was tired of Author Chan bugging him to just talk to her already. And Author Chan could be annoying when she wanted to be. 

Akaashi looked at [name], "Um..." [Name] looked at him. "Yes?"  
Akaashi was speechless. She was so beautiful under the sunset. No. He couldn't let that distract him. "Wanna hang out tomorrow? I-I mean, if you're free." He stuttered. 

[Name] laughed at his stuttering state. "Okay." 

Akaashi looked up at the girl. She was so pretty, and to see her genuinely smile... He thought his heart was gonna break down. But it didn't. He just... smiled for some reason. [Name] blushed at this and looked away, making Akaashi chuckle. 

-

You were currently in front of Akaashi's house, coming 30 minutes early. And by in front, you were half a block away from his house. Why? Because he said his parents would think the two of you would be dating. [I'd be fine with that.] 5 minutes 'til eight AM. You straightened your clothes, 

You had tried your best to look formal yet casual at the same time. I mean- rEspEct. Akaashi claimed he had the whole day planned out so you packed extra things in case. Swimwear, extra clothes, money, power bank, charger, and more. 

"Where's Akaashi?" You muttered, getting impatient. 

Suddenly, someone tapped you on the shoulder making you turn around. "I'm right here." A high pitched feminine voice said. Once you saw her- oh my gods. She is so pretty. "U-Uhm..." Was all that you could say. She smiled at you, putting a hand on your shoulder. "You must be [Name] Chan! Keiji often talks about you. I'm his mother." Wait- Mother!?! This woman right here is- But she looks so young! Like- maybe in her mid-twenties? "Yeah you're probably shocked because I look young." You nodded, gulping down a lump in your throat. "You look pretty yourself! But! Maybe I can share my beauty secrets with my future daughter-in-law." Akaashi's mother, said, putting an arm around your shoulder and escorting you to the house. "I'm Aiko by the way," She added. 

You entered the house, getting comfortable speaking with Aiko. Turns out, she was easy to bond with and the both of you had lots of similarities- like the obsession over anime. You entered, Aiko right behind you, just to see Akaashi getting ready. 

"O-oh-Uhm... Akaashi..." You mumbled, getting the attention of the two Akaashis. Aiko swung her arms around you. "Call him Keiji dear~" You blushed. "U-Uh, hi Kei-Keiji." [Wow he's hot] "[Name]-Chan, dear, would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow?" You nodded. "O-Okay sure." 

She walked away from you and waved. "Have a nice date then!" And with that, she left. You and Akaashi stared at each other for a good one minute. He nodded at you. "Let's go now [Name]-Chan." 

..............................................

You both walked to the bus station, talking about how the two of you were gonna spend the day. 

Schedule:  
Breakfast at the Cafe  
Arcade  
Amusement Park  
Nearby Beach  
Movie  
Town Festival

__________________________________

Once you reached your destination, you both left the bus and headed to Karasuno Cafe (UwU). You sat down across Akaashi. He called for a waitress and once a waitress came, she took your orders.

It had been quite silent while you were eating. Though it was very comfortable. You made small conversations here and there but it was mostly silent. 

Once you both finished eating, Akaashi paid for the food and the both of you headed to the arcade. 

You bought the tokens and headed to this virtual racing game. You sat down, and after putting a token in, you put your hands on the wheel. Akaashi sat beside you and did the same, a sly smirk on his face. You looked at each other and nodded. "3...2..1.. GO!" 

And apparently, he won.

Because he cheated. 

He kept on pushing you from your seat and distracting you. If he hadn't done that, you would've won 2ND FUCKING PLACE. In the end, he kept on laughing at you and even if you didn't show it, you thought he was cute. [He should smile more] 

You ended up laughing along with him too.

Next, was the basketball game. Now, you had your revenge. You were good at aiming and angles and that stuff. Akaashi was plain bad at shooting. He would successfully shoot once every 2 minutes, while you had the ball in every time you shot it. 

The arcade was overall amazing.

Next was the amusement park.

THE AMUSEMENT PARK

You didn't think it'd happen there. 

But it did. 

You and Akaashi had ridden almost half the rides, played all the games, and ate all the food. He made you blush at times and vice versa. You were both running around like children, doing the unnecessary. You guys posted some pics on Instagram. And Akaashi was smiling in ALL of them. A VERY LARGE SMILE THAT YOU DON'T SEE EVERYDAY. 

Boy, did you have fun. 

"[Name]! Let's go to that roller coaster!" Akaashi said, excitement evident in his gunmetal orbs. He pointed to a roller coaster with whirls and spins and tunnels and all kinds of stuff you hated. But his childish side was so- cute! The way his eyes sparkle and glitter gives your stomach this fluttery feeling. Oh- and his pout! The way he sticks his bottom lip out! Your heart has officially died of cuteness overload. Oh- and his energetic side! You can totally see where he's been hiding all this energy for years. 

[name].exe has stopped working please try again later.

You reluctantly nodded with a forced smile. "Okay sure Akaashi." Akaashi pouted- again. "I thought you were gonna call me Keiji!" You blushed at his childish statement. [If only the team were here to see him. Alas- I don't think he's shown anyone this side of him before as he's going overboard with me.] "O-okay, Keiji." "Yayyy!" he said, jumping up and down. 

[This would have been so wholesome and cute if I weren't the mom. Oh, the stress.] 

You sighed. Akaashi grabbed your hand and dragged you to the roller coaster. [Speaking of stress...] On the short line to the ride, Akaashi kept blabbering about random things and how it was connected to the ride. He said that I'm lucky that I'm the only person in the world that knows about this side of him too. [I really wish I wasn't though. But at the same time... My heart's fluttering at this. Am I really the only one who knows?] 

You guys stepped into the cart, with you beside the door. [Not helping...] You held on tightly onto Akaashi's hand, the other hand, tightly grasping at the shoulder restraints. Meanwhile, Akaashi had an excited look on his face. You didn't wanna ruin that.

\---------------

You were traumatized. Scared. And currently throwing up in the public restroom, clutching your stomach tightly. All because of that stupid ride that Akaashi fricking Keiji suggested. You brushed your teeth, and exited the restroom. Akaashi was there, a worried look on his face. Once he saw you walk out, he jogged to you, helping you stand. Even if you were completely recovered from the trauma that he caused. "I'm sorry [Name]. I didn't know..." You smiled at his sudden apology. "It's okay." 

[I could never get mad at you for more than 10 minutes.] 

"Are you okay with the Ferris Wheel?" Akaashi suggested.

You nodded. 

AT THE FERRIS WHEEL

You sat across Akaashi, who was currently looking down. "What's wrong, Keiji?" You asked, putting a hand on his leg. (y'all heard that right) He looked up at you, then looked away to the bright shining sun. If you were correct, it was around 2 PM. 

"I- I really really like you, [Name]. I really do."

Your heart fluttered. "I like you too, Keiji." 

"But..." He said, obviously scared to say what he wanted to.

"But? I'm not gonna judge~"

"I wanna be good enough for you."  
"But you already are!" You pouted.  
he sighed. "No, I meant like- you're amazing. You've got lots to offer. And me? I've got nothing. I AM nothing. I want to feel like I really do deserve you. So I have to make a better version of myself. Someone you can rely on, someone you can actually deserve." 

You were touched. Yes, you had thought that you had nothing to offer, but HIM!?! He's got the smarts, the heart, the build, He's got a mom side too, and he could probably have a kink! He's got it all!

But you? You did not expect him to say that but you knew you loved him and you accepted his choice. "Fine, I'll wait for you to be 'good enough'. In that time, I'll improve myself too. A better [Name] for a better Keiji." You said. He nodded, determined. You continued your words, "All that, if you kiss me right now." 

Your lips both met in a short but passionate kiss.

20 MINUTES LATER

Both of you changed into your swim outfits at the beach. You wore an f/c one piece whereas Akaashi wore black swim trunks. 

You exited the changing stall to come across Akaashi, who was looking at you, widened eyes and a deep red blush. You returned the look, seeing what he wore. You walked towards him and both of you walked to the sand. 

You laughed as you buried Akaashi in the sand. He just had a 'help me' and amused look at the same time. "Let me go, [Nickname]." He said, chuckling in the end. You arched your brows. "[Nickname]?" "Yah." he said. You blushed, looking away. [I've only known him for a week and I'm letting him use my nickname? Fine.] 

He smirked, as if reading your thoughts. "Let's just swim in the beach now." He said, gesturing for you to take the sand off of him. You quickly scurried over to him and rubbed the sand away. Then you realized something. You were feeling. Akaashi's. Abs. And his crotch section. 

Before you could touch the section, you pulled your hand away and stood up, reaching your hand out to the flustered boy. Oh yeah, he blushed. Oh wait- he blushed! He. Fucking. Blushed. 

Before you could register the fact that he blushed, hu jumped to the ocean, swimming away to hide his blush. You scoffed. [Obviously scared to show his blush] 

You jumped into the ocean, swimming after him. You spotted him and went after him. He was talking to this boy. The boy had messy bed hair and yellow cat-like eyes. He wore red swim trunks and had a volleyball tucked into his arm. 

"Yo, Keiji!" You called out, swim-running to him. He waved back, a small smile on his face that made you almost trip. "[Nickname]" The rooster boy looked at you, a smirk on his face. "Who do we have here? Aka-Chan has a girlfriend?" Akaashi clicked his tongue at the boy, obviously annoyed. "We're not yet dating pain-in-the-ass Kuroo- San." You laughed at the nickname. 'Kuroo' just shook his head. "Yet?" That remark made your smile melt and your face was now as red as a tomato. Akaashi just nodded, a small blush not very evident on his face. "Yes. We both like each other but were not dating." He looked at you for approval and you nodded. 

"Right. Enjoy the beach then!" Kuroo said as he ran off, joining a pudding headed boy on his PSP. 

And so you enjoyed. You played some beach volleyball with Kuroo and his friend, Kenma. You and Akaashi won the 1st and 3rd set, whereas Kuroo and Kenma won the 2nd. You and Akaashi then ate some ice cream and headed off to your next destination. 

It was now 4:00 PM. The movie was gonna start in 30 minutes.

-

Kenma and Kuroo had joined you and Akaashi to the movies. 

"What kind of movie do you guys want?" You asked, tapping your shoe on the floor in annoyance. [And to think this was a date...] Kuroo and Kenma whispered an argument. Kuroo turned around with his signature smirk.

"An action movie." You were expecting a horror movie. oOp. You nodded, "Okay." You headed to Akaashi, who was lining up in the ticket stall. "Yo. They want an action one." He scanned the available movies. His eyes squinted and his lips pressed together in concentration.

"The only available action is John Wick 3."  
"Okay, lets buy 4 tickets for that then,"  
The both of you bought tickets for the movie and gestured for Kuroo and Kenma to follow the two of you. 

| THE THEATRE BOX |

You sat in the middle of Kuroo and Akaashi, Kenma, was beside Kuroo. 

In the middle of the movie, Kuroo poked you. You turned your head to face him. "Yo, [Name] Chan, I follow you on Instagram." A tick mark appeared on your temple. "So?" By this time, you were pissed. FiRsT of all, he ruins your hangout with Akaashi! Second, he chooses the movie! Third! He distracts you while watching the movie! The nerve!

Kuroo scrolled his phone, he chooses a picture and show it to you. oH. That picture. It was when you went on a camping trip with the boys and Iwaizumi took a picture of you while the boys flashed flashlights at you. It was supposed to be some sort of joke but the picture ended up AMAZING. The lighting for that sort of picture was always bad, but when the boys flashed lights at you, it must have evened the lighting. Ah, the good days.

You arched your eyebrows. "What's that picture supposed to mean?"  
Kuroo looked at the picture. "dUhH. How did you get the lighting to do that? I mean, I know you're a master photographer but LiKe- hOw?"  
You smirked. "I don't share secrets. Now leave me alone." You pouted at the end.  
Kuroo, being the dork he is, tried to wrap an arm around you. Tried. Before he could, another arm wrapped around you. You looked to your right and saw Akaashi glaring daggers at Kuroo. He must be jealous. Kuroo dropped a hyena laugh which all the people watching heard. 

"Shut up will you?"

"You're seriously laughing at the time his friend pushes him off the building?"

"Annoying."

Kuroo covered his mouth. "Akaashi can't control his emotions. I-I didn't think someone would actually trigger his emotions."  
First kill. Akaashi just hugged you tighter that your head was forced to lean on his shoulder. Double kill. Akaashi put his face closer to yours. "I know I don't have the right to say this but, 

You're mine."

Savage.

[Name].exe has stopped working.

Please try again later.

This guy knew your weaknesses. Your face was a deep shade of red. You were mumbling incoherent words and gibberish. Akaashi just smiled and paid attention to the movie. Funny how love makes you feel all sorts of things.

FESTIVAL

After scolding the shit out of the bed haired boy, Kenma gave you and Akaashi an apologetic look.

Once they left, you shuddered. "Kenma can be scary when he wants to be." Akaashi just nodded. You could see the similarities between him and Kenma. Their moods. And you had enough experience to say that.

The two of you took a bus to the festival. The ride was quite silent. A comfortable type of silent. Once you arrived, you raced to the nearest stall. To get greeted by food. Lots of food.

"Hello! We would like... some Nanohana no Karashiae, some... negitoro Onigiri, and f/f." The cashier nodded and called out the cook. You and Akaashi waited for a few minutes until the food came. "Arigato." You and Akaashi said, bowing, before walking to a bench where you ate your food. You talked about random things. Mostly because you didn't have anything to talk about. 

"I heard your brother's coming for the weekend."

You flinched, as Akaashi had broken the /Awkward Silence/

"Uh... Yeah! Wanna come?" You replied.

Akaashi shrugged. "Yeah sure." 

After the awkward eating moment, the two of you enjoyed more games and laughed a lot.

| 1 HOUR LATER |

7:00PM

You and Akaashi walked to a tree. He carried you and put you up on a branch and he sat next to you. You held his hand in case either of you fell. He smiled at your action. He pointed to the crowd, "I guess the fireworks are ready?" You nodded, a large smile on your face. You barely saw fireworks, and when you did, you were the happiest girl on earth. 

The fireworks shot up in the sky. Your eyes followed the movement, then it burst into little sparks. Yellow, orange, and red sparks were seen. Akaashi looked over to you and blushed.

You were just perfect. Your beautiful e/c eyes reflected the fireworks perfectly, your h/l, h/c hair that was tied into [ponytail] was swooshing around. A bright, contented smile placed itself on your lips. He then recalled that time the two of you had kissed. Your soft pink lips against his. It felt very perfect. 

You turned your head around and time stopped. He was just perfect. The way his gunmetal blue eyes shimmered in the semi dark, his curly, raven, hair, as fluffy as it seems. Your eyes met for a moment....

...A moment to long. 

He gave you a warm smile which you gladly returned with an ear to ear smile. And as if on cue, time seemed to go on, the two of you shared another kiss. A short, passionate kissed. 

Snap!

The two of you turned your heads to see Yukie, who walked over to you and proudly showed the picture. "I knew there was a point in coming here!" She said. You pouted and took the phone from her, secretly sending the picture to you. You then proceeded to delete the photo and any trace of it. You handed the phone to her. "There. Now leave." She nodded and ran away. You looked at Akaashi and smiled sheepishly. "You had to have a copy didn't you?" he demanded, crossing his arms. You nodded vigorously. "Yes I did."


	2. 𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐂𝐈𝐀𝐋 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑

So! Remember in that chapter in the ferris wheel where they say they'll be a better versions of themselves and all that shit? Yeah. So starting now, I'm gonna be making random scenarios in their daily lives until the day where they OFFICIALLY get together. I'll be calling them : "Scene"

PLAYDATE

"Takeru! Ina-nee-San! You guys actually came!" You greeted as your older sister and her son came the house. Ina smiled. "Of course we did. I'd like to see the house." You hugged Takeru. "Hello, [Nickname] Nee-San." Awwww. He's so cute! "Hello angel that has fallen from the heavens! "You said as you softly pinched his cheeks. "My friend, Akaashi is gonna come over with his niece, Akane." You said to the two visitors. Ina sat down, grabbing an envelope from her bag.She gave it to you and you took it, checking the inside- "This is 21,820 yen!" Your sister nodded. "For the playdate with Akane and Takeru. It's also enough for you and Akaashi." 

You gritted your teeth. "Or you're just showing off how rich you are." She laughed at your snide remark. "Or that." 

Ding Dong!

You rushed to the door. You opened it and it revealed the most handsome man ever created. Akaashi Keiji.

You blushed. He laughed. He held the small hand of Akane Akaashi. His niece. She had raven hair and light pink eyes. She wore a white shirt and black shorts, topped off with white sneakers and a black bow. You ushered them in to meet Ina.

"Yo." Ina greeted with a wave. Akaashi just waved back. Akane automatically ran to Takeru and introduced herself. You chuckled and sat down along with Akaashi. "Keiji, this is my nee-San, Ina. Ina, Keiji." 

"I'm Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you." Akaashi held his hand out. 

"Ina. [Nickname] talks a lot about you."

"How dare you expose me to the world?" You whined, clinging onto Akaashi and burying your face into his arm. The poor boy just rubbed circles in your back. Ina crossed her arms. "Still whiny as before I see." "Hey!" 

10 MINUTES LATER

Turns out, Akaashi's mom side could overpower him.

He was literally talking with Ina about you and embarrassing moments like moms do. While you just kept whining and pouting and telling them to stop embarrassing you quickly. Akaashi just looked at you and smiled, whereas Ina was sticking her tongue out at you. 

You finally had enough of all the embarrassment and dragged Akaashi and the kids out the house. Akaashi broke out of your grip. "What was that for?" He asked. You crossed your arms. "The fact that Ina showed you a picture of me as a 1 year old! I was ugly!" Akaashi crossed his arms. "No! I in fact, thought you were cute!" he argued. Takeru and Akane just dragged the both of you to the bus stop. You and Keiji had to comply.

"We're not taking the bus." You stated. Takeru and Akane looked at you as if saying 'Seriously?!?' "If y'all gonna mom me around, go home. Me and Keiji can hangout by ourselves." You continued.

The kids whined. You rolled your eyes and held their hands.

Meanwhile~ Keiji was thinking about how a great mother you'd be. But you can't be a mother without kids ;)

| LATER | 

All of you were running around and playing in the park while Akane and Takeru stood there. Okay never mind. Akaashi was chasing you around the park while Akane and Takeru gave you disapproving looks. They soon got bored of watching after you and played in the sandbox. 

And that's how the day went. After that scene, you all bought ice cream and exposed each other's asses. 

Takeru: Did you know that nee-San didn't know how to ride a bike without training wheels until she was 10?

Akane: Did you know that Keiji-san (I'm having a hard time here lol) once fell on his face flat and didn't get up until 15 minutes later?

[Name]: Oh! Did you know that Takeru accidentally spiked his head once? (Got it from Love is War oOp) 

Keiji: Did you know that Akane didn't learn how to write until last year? 

BTW TAKERU AND AKANE ARE 8 YEAR OLDS

Overall it was fun. And wholesome. You were looking forward to seeing them again on your next playdate.

\------------------------

Ding Dong!

Today was the day your brother was gonna visit.

You answered the door to be met by two tall figures engulfing you in a warm hug. You just smiled and patted their backs. 

Akaashi and Oikawa. (Y'all do be expecting Iwaizumi though?) 

Tooru pulled away from the hug while Akaashi just slithered his arms around your waist, giving you a back hug. You blushed. 

"Oi! I don't plan on third-wheeling you too! I may have said that I approve you two, but not while Iwa-Chan's not here!" Tooru pouted.

"You can actually form a sentence that makes sense! I'm happy for you nii-Chan!" You said, still stuck in your position as Akaashi was hugging you. His chin rested on your shoulder.

"And plus, Tooru-San, we're not yet dating." Akaashi stated.  
Tooru pouted. "Yet." "Yet." Akaashi repeated.

"..." Your brother thought for a moment.

"Fine! Because you two look so cute together!" Tooru concluded, making you two blush. 

Once you finished changing, you headed out to see the boys outfits.

You shot them a thumbs up and the three of you started roaming around the Kanto Region. 

"Oooh! [Name] Chan! Is that the Tokyo Tower?"

You mentally facepalmed at your brother's idiocy. "No."

"What about that? It looks taller..."

"No."

"Woah! There are so much tall buildings!"

"I know." You said as you had a face that said 'I'm so done with life.'

AKAASHI POV

[Name] had an 'I'm so done with life' look on her face so she was probably pissed. Tooru tapped Akaashi on the shoulder. "Is there an alien store here?"

[Name] shot Akaashi a look. "No don't-"

But Akaashi noticed it last minute. "Yes. It's down the street." [Name] groaned. Akaashi had no clue why she groaned. Tooru beamed. "Yay! Let's go alien hunting!" 

Akaashi suddenly figured out why [Name] was in a bad mood. [What have I gotten myself into?]

He looked at [Name] who had a dead panned face, along with her 'I'm so done with life' look, making her look a bit intimidating, but her brother didn't seem to notice at all. Poor girl.

At the alien store, all Akaashi could do was squeeze her hand in attempt to make her feel better. Her look just softened for the next five minutes then it was back to being dead panned. 

"[Nickname]! Do you think this alien shirt looks good on me?" Tooru said as he held a white shirt with a large alien head imprinted on the front. [Name] deadpanned. "I'm fine with it."

"What about this one? It has a pink alien on it. Do you want it?"  
"I'm fine without it."  
"Ooh-Oooooh! Look at this alien onesie! Do you think I could wear it this Halloween?"  
"It's okay."  
"Ooh- Look! It's an alien blanket!"  
"I'm fine with it." [Name] said once again with her deadpanned 'I'm so done with life' face.  
"Look! It's a GREY alien sweater. Do you think Iwa-Chan would like it?"  
"He's fine without it."  
"Ooh! Look! Akaashi don't you like this navy blue one?"  
Akaashi joined [Name] in deadpanning. "I'm fine without it."

[Name] and Akaashi followed the chaotic door around the store.

Akaashi had an 'innocent child' look on his face whereas [Name] had the same face she'd been wearing for the last hour. "[Name] look at me." Akaashi said, as [Name] had a quite distant look in her face. She ignored Akaashi and kept her eyes on her silly excuse of a brother. 

He grabbed her chin with his index and thumb and made her face him. She blushed, averting her eyes elsewhere. "Look at me." He said huskily making you go redder as you looked him in the eyes. He pressed his lips against yours for a short moment then let go.

You looked away then realizing that...

...Tooru was gone. The moment you feared. "Oh no. Tooru's gone."

And so, the two of you spent 3 hours looking for your brother. Just to find him behind you, taking pictures. At least you punched him.  
\---------

So remember that time when Akaashi's mom asked you to go shopping with her? So this is just a flashback of it though. 

You were strolling across the mall with Aiko, carrying paper bags. It was quite fun, considering the fact that she's a 50 year old. Your mom could never treat you the same. 

You were quite shocked she watched anime and actually SIMPED on the cute characters. She acted like a normal teenager which you would've believed if she wasn't Keiji's mom. 

"[Nickname] Chan." You looked over to Aiko. "Yes?" She looked at you with a serious face. "What happened yesterday with Keiji?" Your eyes widened. You blushed. "W-What?" 

"Please just explain~" "Fine. Let's go sit at a cafe first."

So you explained. She just listened attentively to every detail, even that scene in the movie. She just nodded. Once you ended, she sipped up the last of her drink. "Why are you asking about what happened yesterday?" You asked. "Well, Keiji was so happy when he got home yesterday, like- really happy. I've honestly never seen him like that. I don't think anyone has. I honestly think, that, you have an effect on him." Your eyes widened and you blushed, automatically using your arms to cover your face. 

Aiko leaned over. "If you would like to do some... things with my son once your dating, I'll gladly leave the house. Just call me when your done. Anyways, I gotta go. Bye!" 

She left you a blushing mess in the middle of a cafe. You asked your mom to pick you up. 

"So honey, how are you and Keiji doing?"  
"Good."  
"How, good?"  
You explained what happened in your hangout again.  
"Aiko-Chan's not wrong though. I'd gladly buy soundproof foam for your room." She said, teasing you. You blushed. "Mom!" She laughed. "[Name] Chan's finally growing up!" 

END OF THE FLASHBACK

And now you were in your room, groaning as the alarm went off. [I'm babysitting Takeru with Keiji today.]  
\--------------------------

"HEY HEY HEY! [Name] CHAN! AGASHE" Bokuto screamed as the two of us just waved at him. At this point, you were used to Bokuto being at volume 0% and 125% only. It was a bad exercise for your ears.

You sighed and smiled at Bokuto. "Morning Bokuto. Now why are you here? There's five minutes 'til class ends." You stated, making the bi-colored owl scratch his neck. "Well... I was actually thinking if I could join your study session today?" 

You and Akaashi had a silent conversation. Once you were done with the small argument, you faced the large owl and sighed. "Fine... Now get out of our classroom." He put his fist in the air.

Before leaving, he turned to us, He pointed to Akaashi. "Smooth man. Yukie told us about last Saturday~" The both of you blushed and looked away, leaving Bokuto to laugh and leave.  
You clenched your fists. "Yukie that-" Akaashi put his hand on your shoulder causing your head to crane, looking at him. He shook his head and you sat down. 

\--

You were texting the Aoba Johsai boys during break time.

✨SEIJOH'S CASTLE🏳🌈🏰✨

Hanahaki Disease  
Yo yo yo yo

[Nickname]  
Hi

mattsun  
WHAT TIME IS IT?

iwamommy  
stop it

Hanahaki Disease  
SHOWTIME

iwamommy  
like I said-

The flat King  
SHOWTIME SHOWTIME YO-

Hanahaki Disease  
I'm John Laurens-

iwamommy  
I SAID STOP IT

mattsun  
😨😰

The flat King  
😨😰

Hanahaki Disease  
😨😰

Yahaba  
lmaoo

kunimi  
just so you know, iwaizumi is currently dragging  
oikawa around the halls w/ a deadly aura

[Nickname]  
Oh cool.

Kindaichi  
COOL?!?!

[Nickname]  
Yea...?

Watari  
Dont tell me that last chatfic chapter's gonna  
replay

mattsun  
chatfic chapter?

Watari  
forget I said anything. ... Author chan's gonna  
kill me

Watari  
BAI

[Nickname]  
...Bai?  
Everyone liked this message

\--  
AFTER SCHOOL

You were walking home with Akaashi and Bokuto, still not getting what Watari said. Akaashi noticed that you were unusually quiet. "[name] you're unusually quiet." you looked at him, smiling. "Just wondering aboutwhat Watari meant in the chat." You said, showing the boys your phone. Bokuto's eyes widened and he had a scared look. "Author-Chan might kick him out of the story if he gives more hints. I mean- he doesn't get any screen time anymore."

You and Akaashi looked at him, confused written all over your faces. "Huh?" "Nothing. Nothing!"

\---  
AT YOUR HOUSE 

You all entered, taking your shoes off and putting them on a rack. You gestured for the boys to change. "CHANGE?!" Bokuto screamed. You nodded. "You can borrow Akaashi's clothes. He left some the other day." "OMG YOU GUYS ARE IN THAT STAGE?" You shook your head. "He only slept in the guest room. Now go to the study room once you've finished changing."

"Woah  
"Woah... Your study is cool." Bokuto said as he pulled out the mattress from under the couch. He flopped himself on it. Akaashi just sat on the couch while you sat on the white chair, slightly spinning yourself. Akaashi's been in your house lots of times in the two weeks you've known him. He's been there almost everyday so he wasn't as shocked as Bokuto.

"But there aren't any owls" Bokuto noted.

You just pulled a textbook from your bag and started studying. Akaashi started doing his homework while somehow lecturing Bokuto. You just shrugged your shoulders as this remided you of Iwaizumi and Hanamaki.

"No, Bokuto-San. 20 + (-15) is not -45. It's 5. I thought we learned this in sixth grade." Bokuto whined as Akaashi tried desperately to teach him about adding integers which he should have gotten 4 years ago. 

=========

Bokuto soon fell asleep on the mattress, he must've been stressed. You took a blanket from one of the cabinets and tucked Bokuto in. You ruffled his hair that was already down. You gestured for Akaashi to follow you. He nodded and walked in the direction you did. You opened the door to the guest room to see Tooru laid on the bed, snoring. "Tooru seeked for refuge since this was the second time Iwaizumi attacked him." You giggled. Akaashi chuckled along with you. He was wearing a navy blue sweater and black sweatpants. You were wearing your usual outfit. A loose, dark green over sized shirt and loose white shorts. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tip toed. He leaned down for better access. 

Your lips met in a short, passionate kiss.

"I'M HOMEEEE" Your mother's voice boomed into the house. "I thought you guys weren't dating?" She said. A blush covered both your cheeks. 

\-------------------------

Today was the date. You and Akaashi were set up in a bet to do a double date. Now, you were told to ask someone to join you. You hated being set up on dates. It always ended up with your fans. Except now, it's your crush/person who returns your feelings but wants to be bEttEr.

You were currently with Akaashi, driving to the venue, which was two hours away.

You slumped in your seat, taking your phone out. You swiped through [social med], humming your favorite song.

You noticed Akaashi kept glancing at you while he was driving but ignored it anyways. I mean, its not like you wouldn't do it. 

"[Name]~" You glanced up at the ravenette who had a sly smile on his face. "Yeah?"  
"Could you kiss me? I'm getting tired..." You blushed. "What about I drive?" He looked at you, still smiling. "You don't have a license." You frowned at him, sticking your tongue out. Bad mistake. He took that opportunity to kiss you. Once you started kissing back, he pulled away, resuming to drive like nothing happened. He winked at you. "Thanks~" 

[I forgot he could be like that. I haven't seen that childish act since that hangout.] You thought, slumping back to your seat with your arms crossed and a pout on your face. Akaashi just chuckled. 

~

Your face was still red from earlier when you arrived at Tooru's house. "I wonder who his date is... Maybe a fangirl? Or Hajime? Or a random girl?" Akaashi frowned when you said 'Hajime' but carried on. The both of you walked to the front door and rang the bell. The door was opened by your brother, who was surprisingly dressed in a nice manner. You crossed your arms. "Who chose the outfit?" You said, knowing he couldn't have chosen that. He scratched his neck. "Iwa-Chan~" 

You nodded, believing it was Iwaizumi. "Who's your date?"

dun

dUn

DUNNNNN

"I-Iwa-Chan" (⊙_⊙;) 

You squealed. "Finally! You guys are finally dating! It took so long." Akaashi just looked at you weirdly before nodding at your brother and entering. You sat on the couch, beside Akaashi. "When's he coming?" Oikawa sweat dropped. He laughed awkwardly. "I- I... About that~" You and Akaashi looked at him inquiringly. You hummed. 

Oikawa awkwardly smiled. "He may or may not be in my bedroom~" 

Your eyes widened. "Y-You guys did what?!?!"  
He rubbed his nape, "Don't worry, he'll come out any second now."  
As if on cue, Iwaizumi walked out the door, a love bite very vEry visible on his neck. You smirked at him teasingly, making him blush. "I see~" 

You stood up, holding Akaashi's hand. "Let's go. We don't want to spend the rest of the day talking about what you two did last night." You and Akaashi went out the door, to be awkwardly followed by Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

-

Akaashi opened the door for you, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi, being the gentleman he is. 

You went up to the counter, calling for a waitress. One came up. Oikawa and Iwaizumi came up behind you, Akaashi following, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

The waitress smiled. "Hello! What can I do for you today?~" You scrunched your nose at how fake it sounded. You saw from the corner of your eyes that the boys have done the same. "I actually reserved a table for the four of us." Your eyes were basically twitching from trying to sound nice. "Hmm... Name?" 

"[Name] Oikawa." You said

Her eyes widened. "Oikawa? Where?" You sighed. 

[This is gonna be a looooooong night.] 

You and the three volleyball players sat on your reserved spot. You were seated beside Akaashi and across Iwaizumi, whereas your brother was seated beside Iwaizumi and across Akaashi. You were peacefully seated, talking about the most random things that entered your teenage minds.

Once the food came, all you could do was stare in awe. It's smell and how yummy it looked tempted you to just break down right there and eat all the food. And you could only guess everyone else wanted to do the same based on how they looked at the food. 

You all grabbed the same food at once. Once realizing you had competition, you looked up to see the boys all doing the same. All of you held eerie smiles. A silence that lasted for a good one minute was there until you spoke up. "It's mine. Give it up." Oikawa interjected, "No!~ It's mine! Isn't it Iwa-Chan?" "No it's not Trashykawa! It's mine." "Guys calm down. We all know what's gonna happen and there's only one solution to this." Akaashi stated. All of you turned to him. "How?" He smirked

"Give the food to me."

"Okay, what the hell?"  
"That's bull!"  
"It's the only fair solution."  
"Fair solution my ass!"  
"That's unfair!"  
"That's just very selfish of you~"  
"I know."

You guys ended up having a food fight that ended when the waitress asked you to leave. 

All of you left the restaurant, laughing messes. In the end, you all decided to clean up at your house. 

You wore an f/c sundress and white vans, while Oikawa wore a white alien tee and some jeans. Iwaizumi wore a grey Godzilla tee under a denim jacket and matching denim jeans. Akaashi- You were impressed. He wore a white tee under a light denim jacket and black pants. MaN, did this guy have a sense of fashion. 

Once you guys were ready, you all headed for a stroll on the park. 

You pointed on random things and said jokes during the nice, relaxing stroll. You found another stress reliever other than stalking Akaashi's Instagram.

(Y/n: Hey! I thought you were gonna keep it a secret! 

Author: Sorry, you gotta admit you do it tho.)

You guys bought ice cream and cramped on a bench. The poor bench. Can we all have a moment of silence and pray for this bench? 

OIKAWA TOORU POV---

I noticed that while [Name] was eating her ice cream, Akaashi was looking at her, a rather small blush on his face. I smirked at this and said: "Akaashi~, don't go day dreaming about things like that." Hajime was about to slap me but he got the gist of what I was doing. He slyly smiled. "Yeah, Akaashi." This made a profuse blush crawl onto the pretty setter's face. He looked away, making me and Hajime laugh. [Name] tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes?" She glanced at Akaashi then looked back at me. "Akaashi's blushing. What do I do? Why is he blushing?" He smiled at how oblivious you can be at times. "Ice Cream" I whispered, making you realize why Akaashi was blushing. You blushed.

After that little incident, the four of you encountered some of Oikawa's fan girls. 

You, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi's face: ಠ_ಠ

... ಥ_ಥ

Fangirl A: Oh, who do we have here?

Fangirl B: Oikawa~Senpai!

Fangirl C: Remember me? I'm the one who gave you a chocolate last Valentine's!

Oikawa: Oh really? So many people gave me chocolates...

[Name]: Yeah, let's go now.

Iwaizumi: Come on Akaashi, we could leave Oikawa behind for all we know.

Akaashi: Okay.

Fangirl B: Look! A cute boy!

Fangirl A: Hey cutie, wanna hang?

Akaashi: No. You look like a barbie doll a child just smeared with markers and make up. And I have a girlfriend.

[Name]: You do?

Akaashi: Yeah you.

[Name] *blushes*

Fangirl C: Quit the flirting! For all we know, your forcing him into the relationship!

Oikawa: No she's not! He confessed to her!

Iwaizumi: I could second to that.

Akaashi: I third to that.

[Name]: *sigh* I fourth to that. 

Iwaizumi: *sarcasm* Oh look at the time! You and Akaashi should be on your way to Tokyo now! 

Akaashi: Oh yeah, we still have to stop at a gas station.

[Name]: And you promised my mom to stay over at our house tonight.

Akaashi: That too.

Oikawa: How long have you guys been sleeping together without my consent?!?

[Name]: About 2 months and a half. BUT just cuddling. Nothing more.

Akaashi: Yes. Now we have to go.

Fangirl A: Wait-What?

[Name]: *scrunches nose in disgust* I forgot you existed.

\-------------

♪I do Adore♪

You watched as Akaashi tossed the ball to Bokuto, slightly jumping. You were astonished at how amazing Akaashi could look even in the court. *sigh* God truly has his pick of favorites. 

You looked at how he tied his shoes, scolded the third years, and eat. God, he was so cute, your heart has just stopped beating from cuteness overload. 

~

You closed the door to your locker to find Akaashi's face beside it. He was waiting for you patiently and the way he didn't really move startled you. And to add up, his face was REALLY close. You went backwards and stumbled on your shoelaces. You landed on your butt with a grunt and still made an effort to hide your blushing face with your arms. 

Akaashi walked up to you and lent you a hand. You peeked shyly from your arms and took his hand. He pulled your hand, pulling the rest of your body upwards. His pull must've been really strong cause once you got up, you fell on him. Your face was really red at this point and hearing Akaashi smirk was making it worse. You looked up at him. "Hello darling~" You buried your head in his chest making him chuckle. He sat up, and so did you. "Are you alright, [Name]~Chan?" 

"Y-yeah."  
"Good. Now lets eat lunch. I'm starving."

I want other people to know about this side of him but at the same time I want it all to myself.  
I guess it's because I love and adore him. 

~

You were still blushing from earlier, trying to compose yourself. You just ended up being very very stiff and stuterry (stuttery is a word I made up which means: you always stutter). Whereas Akaashi was all CaLm and CoMpOsEd like it never happened. 

~

You and Akaashi were finally walking home. Oh, and yes, Akaashi gets to stay at your house multiple times a week. He only comes home for laundry during Mondays and Sundays. He even has the AUDACITY to ruin your bed after you fix it and spoil your breakfast! He was SUCH a child and not even yours and his moms knew it. 

You entered your bed room, automatically changing to sleep wear.

Akaashi, of course, was changing in the guest room, which we could now officially call: 'The Akaashi Cave™'. Akaashi calls it that when he's with you. You went to the living room to see Akaashi munching down some onigiri. "Hey! Save me some!."

"Here. I'll give you two."  
"Fineee."

You both watched 'Aladdin' and got cringed by the lyrics. 

It's Akaashi's fault for picking the movie. 

That's all there is to say.

Once Akaashi fell asleep on your shoulder, snoring peacefully, you ruffled his hair. "I really do adore you." You chuckled before you threw him on your back and threw him on his bed. You had lots of practice doing that to Tooru. After that, you left. Only to be pulled under the sheets by Akaashi. Since you knew there was no way out, you let the sound of his light snores lull you to sleep.

'I do Adore'

"[Name]! Can you and Akaashi do the grocery shopping for today? Me and Aiko are busy today!" Your mom yelled from the living room. Ever since she's met Akaashi's mom, the two of them would always hang out and do mom stuff. Whatever mom stuff was. 

You shouted a 'yes!' and went to Akaashi's room. You peeked your head in. He noticed and looked at you. You gave him a sheepish grin. "Mom's asking if we could do the groceries" He nodded and asked you to wait for him. 

[Akaashi looks hot as always.] You noted.

The two of you nodded at each other and left. 

On the way you two talked about which food you should buy and compared quality and quantity like moms do. You guys opened your wallets. You scrunched your nose. "Ouch." Akaashi just stared at his wallet. You had enough money to buy what your mom asked for but half your allowance would have to say bye bye after that. The allowance you've been saving since your last year in junior high. Akaashi however, was a different story. The guy was rich. Period. 

You guys entered the supermarket and started roaming around and buying things- mom style. Well that was until you heard a TikTok song. You looked at Akaashi and ran towards the sound to see- 

-Bokuto and Komi, trying to do [Random TikTok dance that you just oh-so happen to know]. They were doing everything wrongly that you couldn't hold in your fits of laughter. Bokuto and Komi stared at you. Bokuto pouted. "Why are you laughing?" You gasped for air. "It's just that you're doing it wrong" 

Komi crossed his arms. "Like you could actually do it!"  
You looked at him, smirking. "Replay the tune." You commanded.  
Komi did as told and you did the dance amazing af.  
Komi and Bokuto stared at you, shooketh.  
"What? Shocked that a girl just did this~" You did the moves again.  
"Can you teach us?"  
"Sure."

Bad idea.

You taught Bokuto, Komi, and Akaashi the moves. And Akaashi, being the perfect angel he is, did it correctly on the first try. Bokuto and Komi... *facepalm* They were plain bad. It took you two hours just to get 'em to do it right. They kept mixing it up and the timing was off. Once they got it, they left the store, along with you and Akaashi.

~

Your feet tapped against the floor as you ate the dinner your moms made. The 3 hours in the store was definitely worth it. 

After eating dinner, Aiko and Keiji left. Leaving you and mom. 

"Why won't you guys date?~"  
"Why not?"  
"Me and Aiko have been trying to set you up and none of it is getting you two to date!"  
"Uh... So?"  
"*sigh* You know what, I'll respect your choices but that DOES NOT mean we're done setting you up."  
"Okay?"  
"Your cousin Kousuke is coming in a month from Osaka."  
"What."  
"Goodnight [Nickname]"  
"Goodnight mom."

\--------------------

You skipped happily through the hallways of the school, on your way to the cafeteria to buy lunch, humming the tune to your favorite song. Today had been great so far, you woke up early enough, ate a nice breakfast, aced all your pop quizzes, and people had been nice to you. And because of that, you were in an extremely good mood.

You sat down with the volleyball team, beside Yukie and Akaashi. You munched down on your food as the boys talked about volleyball. Mostly Bokuto did the talking. The team just nodded and agreed to what he said. Once you were finished with your lunch, you grabbed the waste and threw it to the trashcan. 

~

You sat beside Akaashi in Aiko's car. Today, you and Akaashi were staying at his house. Aiko turned her head around, "[Name],would you like to go to Keiji's cousin's wedding?" "O-oh sure. When is it?" You asked.

Akaashi answered. "On Saturday, at around 1 PM"  
"Okay I'll go."

SATURDAY 12:30 PM

You entered the beach which was said to be wear the wedding would be. Akaashi held your hand while Aiko was greeting all her relatives. You were pretty nervous, you were meeting his RELATIVES. 

You wore a white sleeveless dress with a gold cord on your waist. Gold filaments scattered across your skirt. You wore gold flats to top it off. Akaashi wore a white button down long sleeve, the sleeves were rolled up. He wore khaki pants and black shoes. And dAmn, did he rock that outfit. Aiko, wore a beige dress and a translucent white dress on top of it. She wore golden heels and you hoped you wouldn't simp. 

~ 6:00 PM

You were eating dinner in the large hall decorated with white and gold banners when the bride decided to visit you and Akaashi. "Keiji! Is this the cute girl you always talk about?" You blushed.

Akaashi nodded, "Yes."

The bride scrunched her nose. "Blunt as always. Anyways~" She turned to you, reaching her hand out. "I'm Nagisa. You must be [Name]-Chan." [Wow, this is the hundredth time Akaashi's relatives know me. I must be very popular.] You thought. You awkwardly smiled and shook Nagisa's hand. Nagisa leaned down to you. "You guys have to date. Do you know how much I looked at the both of you a while ago and mistook you for a couple?" She said in a hushed tone. Your blush was getting redder every moment. Nagisa continued, "Aiko told everyone here who you are and now everyone ships you and Keiji- Kun." 

You covered your face with your hands. Nagisa chuckled. Akaashi just patted you on the shoulder, a blush evident on his face. 

"Well, you guys can go now. The old people are starting to get drunk and you don't want to see that."She said pushing you and Akaashi towards the exit. "I'll drop your mom off tomorrow." She whispered.

You and Akaashi drove off to home. "Well, that was awkward." You stated. "They're my family. My family could be weird when they want to." Akaashi said, laughing. You laughed too. "I guess everyone has a weird side." 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "I don't." You chuckled. "Yes you do. You just don't see it."

\-------------------------------------

You were in quite a bad mood today. FiRST of all, Akaashi pushed you off the bed in attempt to wake you up. SeCoND, Akaashi put orange juice in your cereal. Which you did NOT like. THeN, he raced you to the school! And apparently left you because you were still busy changing out of the uniform he spilled orange juice on. Unfair! He's such a child in front of you but he's so mature in front of others! But you were HALF happy that only you know this side of him. Not even his mom knows.

You were in a bad mood because of Akaashi, to put it in a shorter way. You have no idea how you still put up with him and survived. He was definitely worse than your brother when he wanted to be. 

And it just had to rain. [Aw damn! The sky was so clear and bright and blue when I went out it didn't seem like it was gonna rain! Then again, Akaashi seemed like a mature being but he's actually a one year old prodigy.] You thought. You took shelter at the nearest bus stop, a tad bit wet from the heavy raining. Your bag which consisted of your most valuable stuff was in between your arms, still dry. You sighed in relief.

You sat down, pulling your phone out. Good thing mom gave you pocket WiFi. You scrolled through [App], waiting for the rain to subside. The raining sounded like those ASMR videos you watched before. Soon enough, you fell asleep. 

~

You woke up to someone patting your head. You recovered from your sleep state and remembered you were in a bus stop. And you still are. You noted it stopped raining. You looked at the person patting your head. Your cousin, Kousuke Asuma (Hands up if u know him 🖐) 

(Ughh, he's Oikawa's stage actor in Hyperprojection)

Your eyes sparkled. It had been months since you last saw him. You stood up and hugged him, burying your head on his chest. "Kousu-Kun!" He patted your back. "I missed you too [Name]!"

He pulled away from the hug and looked at you like a proud mother. "How's my little cousin doing?" You beamed at him. "I'm doing amazing!" 

"Okay, now I believe your school will start in thirty minutes, I'll bring you there!"  
"Don't you have school?"  
"I study in Osaka silly! Plus, cousin Kousuke is here to make your life slightly better during my one month stay!"  
"One month?"  
"Yeah! Cool right?"  
"Of course! Tooru would be SO jealous."  
"Speaking about your brother... Let's take a picture and send it to him to make him jealous!"

You guys snapped a photo, both your tongues sticking out in a posing manner. 

OIKAWA POV

I was walking to my class when my phone dinged. I checked it out and it was a photo message from [Name]. I saw her and Kousuke, doing a selfie, with their tongues out. Enjoying without ME. No my favorite cousin! My sister shalt not dareth stealeth thou! I shalt reclaim thou as my royalt subjecth! (like my old english?) 

I shoved the phone to Iwaizumi's face. He was about to slap me when he saw the picture. "That bitch! He stole [Name]-Chan! I'M supposed to be her mother. Not HIM." Iwaizumi bellowed. 

YOUR POV

On the way to school, you talked to your cousin about Akaashi, and told him about the kind of bond you share with the raven haired. He gave you some advice and some facts about boys which made you sort of understand more of their nature. 

You made it to the school gate. "Well, this is my stop! Bye, and love you Kousu-Kun!" You tiptoed and pecked his cheek. He hugged you and let go. "Bye Bye! See you after your practice okay?" 

You nodded, "Okay." 

And with that, he left, waving at you. You turned around to see Akaashi. You waved and ran towards him and he waved back. Once you got to him, you held his hand. "Who was that, [Name]?" You smirked at him, sensing the jealous aura. You raised your brow. "Is someone jelly?" "Yes." He emitted a dark aura. 

"H-he's my cousin from Osaka, Kousuke-kun. He's staying over for a month because his apartment is undergoing renovation." You said, obviously scared. 

"Okay! Now let's head to class." Akaashi suddenly had a happy aura around him.

[He's strange. But I like it.]

\---------------------------

"Ne, ne, [Name]-Chan~" Kousuke called out to you, waving his hands up in the air. You ran up to him, dragging Akaashi along with you. "Kousu-Chan! What brings you here?" It has officially been a week since he's come and him and Akaashi get along. Except now, whenever Akaashi sleeps over, he sleeps beside you because Kousuke uses the guest room. Not that your complaining though 😏

"Well... Your brother and Hajime are going to sleep over today, they're already on their way." Kousuke said, showing you a bunch of texts Iwaizumi and Oikawa have sent, stating their school has this event going on so they'll sleep over for the week. You skimmed through the messages, squinting your eyes and nodding. "Alright. Akaashi, you can bring Bokuto over too. We'll have lots of fun this week!" "What?" "Yeah! Didn't you see there was gonna be a big employee's event or something in the school bulletin board— this whole week or something?" You asked. He squinted his eyes and nodded. "Ok. I'll check with Bokuto-San. You can go ahead with Kousu-San." You happily nodded and waved goodbye, imagining how amazing your whole week's gonna be. Kousuke just babbled on and on about mythical creatures and gods. He was like Oikawa, except with mythical entities. It was annoying but you found it comforting, actually, to know there would always be someone weirder than you. 

"And-AND, like- who would have the AUDACITY to trap their daughter in a large box with her newborn son and send the large box out in the ocean to indirectly die? Well, at least when her newborn son grew he indirectly killed his grandfather in a game of metal frisbee." 

You were utterly confused. "Metal. Frisbee?" 

He nodded roughly. "I forgot what you call it but yeah, those kinds of games were popular back then." 

~

"[Name]~!" You sighed in annoyance, knowing right away who the owner of the voice was. "Tooru." You let him engulf you in a warm bear hug. Iwaizumi joined the hug. "My little daughter it's been so long!" "Tch. It's only been two weeks since the double date." 

"So? Am I not allowed to miss my daughter?"  
"Nope." You said, popping the 'p'. 

"HEY HEY HEYYYY! [NAME] CHAN IM HERE!" And now the gang was complete. You waved at Bokuto and a tired Akaashi who sat beside you on the couch, laying his head on your lap. You played with the curls of his hair while he rested. 

"Awwwww! That's so cute and wholesome!" Bokuto said, stars in his eyes, making you chuckle. "You must have worn him out real bad if he's like this." You said, a grin making its way to your features. "So are you guys dating yet?" Iwaizumi and Oikawa said at the same time. You shook your head. "No. Not yet. Though I really wish we could. I don't see how he's so undeserving of me. If anything, I'm undeserving of him." 

Oikawa bent over and ruffled your hair. "Both of you deserve each other but you just don't see it. You were made for each other. Two peas in a pod. I don't know how long it'll take for you two to realize that but I hope it'll be soon." You smiled softly at your brother. "Didn't know Tooru-Nee could be poetic." Oikawa smiled proudly and put his hands on his hips. "Fukurodani may have won against us in that last volleyball match but they will never match my poetic skills!" 

You laughed. "Say that to your flat ass."

"I'm hurt—" "I'M HOME WITH FOOD AND BY THE WAY AUNTIE HINA'S WORKING LATE NIGHT SHIFT." Kousuke's voice boomed in the house, sending shivers down everyones' spines, including the now awake Akaashi, who was sitting up and playing with your hair. "Kousu-Chan! It's been a while!" Tooru said as he hugged Kousuke. Kousuke however, had other plans, he kicked Oikawa in the shin and told him to man up while Oikawa just pouted. 

"Well, anyways I've got some Korean barbeque, so if you don't mind I need you to help me. Except for Bokuto and Oikawa. You guys would cause trouble." Kousuke scrunched his nose at the two man-children. "Awwwww" Before they could whine more, Iwaizumi dragged them to the guest room and locked them in, their whining sounds barely audible. 

He grinned at all of you and the four started setting up. While Kousuke and Iwaizumi prepared the meat, you the minor courses, Akaashi, set the table.

(Uhm. Dunno if you didn't notice it but SET the table. I just noticed it while proofreading it. Get it though?)

Once everything was set and ready, Iwaizumi unlocked the guest room door and two vicious creatures came out! OnE had light chocolate brown hair, with matching eyes, and the oTher, had white and gray, owl like hair! They quickly pounced to the table and licked their lips at the sight of food. They clawed for the same plate. They looked up and had a staring contest which lasted 7 seconds because both of them blinked at the same time. 

"AWWW I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA WIN!" Oikawa whined.  
"ME TOO!" Bokuto chorused. 

You and everyone else just sighed and facepalmed. 

"Let's just go eat." You said, rubbing your brother's back while Akaashi reasoned with Bokuto. Kousuke and Iwaizumi just started digging in. Once Oikawa and Bokuto calmed down, the four of you started eating, savoring the taste of Korean BBQ. 

Once dinner ended, the six of you each did an assigned chore; You, cleaning the dining table, Akaashi, sweeping the floor, Oikawa, mopping the floor, Kousuke, washing and drying the dishes, Iwaizumi, making sure everyone was doing their job (lucky!) and Kousuke, cleaning the living room (Oikawa and Bokuto may or may not have played dog tag earlier). 

It was a nice time, considering the fact that Bokuto taught Oikawa how to 'hOoT hoOt!'

All of you slept in the study because of its extra bed and the couch. You also added futons and blankets everywhere to make it cozy. It was extra cozy since you lay, snuggling beside Akaashi. This was definitely something you can never get used to.

\-------------------------------------

KOUSUKE POV

BAM! 

Ow. Something hit my head. "Ow that hurts. What was that?" I rubbed my head and yawned. I heard some snickers and I perked my head up, raising my eyebrows. This movement caused my head to throb. Oikawa, [Name], Bokuto, and even Akaashi, were snickering. 

"What did you hit me with?" I inquired, slightly raising my voice. They burst out laughing. "A-a book." Oikawa wheezed out. I stood up and hit Oikawa in the head. "I'm gonna go shower. You all can wait for me here." I said as I got up and stretched. Kids were such a pain. 

~ 

I went downstairs and saw everyone eating breakfast. I ran up to them and sat on a bar stool. "What's for breakfast?"[Name] smiled and handed me toast with butter spread around it. It was toasted in the toaster and a small square of butter was now melting in the middle. I inhaled the yummy smell. I stuffed the toast in my mouth bite by bite. [Name] was sitting on Akaashi's lap while Oikawa and Iwaizumi were having a couple fight. Ahhh... So I'm now officially a third-wheeler along with the owl. Speaking of the owl... He was quiet. He was in the corner part of the island, eating his toast in peace. Huh. Strange. Last night he was all like 'HEY HEYY HEYYY' and 'AAAAH' and all that noisy shit. I swear the only volume he could have is 0% and 125%.

"Yo, Bokuto." I said, doing a sergeant sign at him, then flicked it upwards. He smiled at me. "Hey Kousu-Chan!" I could swear this guy could be a pain but it's so hard to get mad at that cute little face.

_AFTER EATING_

We went out to an amusement park after eating. 

We went to this roller coaster with lots of twists and turns (like from that one chapter). I wanted to sit beside [Name] but Akaashi already went, so I went to Oikawa but he was already in his seat, trying to cuddle Iwaizumi. I clenched my fists. [This is the billionth time they've done this.] I sighed and went to sit beside Bokuto. He sat calmly in place, but I could notice his clenching fists. "You also pissed that they left us here to rot?" 

He smiled creepily. "Yes. Very very much. Why would they invite me here just to be the seventh wheel to their relationships?" I was quite shocked as he wasn't always very smart. I just nodded, mouth still wide open. I clung my arm into his. "I guess we'll have to improvise then and go as friends." I said. He chuckled. "Good idea." 

\--------

Bokuto was actually a fun guy once you get to know him. He'd be everything you'd look for in a friend. 

[Name] and Oikawa were each throwing up in a bucket that they got as a prize. Akaashi and Iwaizumi were patting their backs and telling them to drink water. Me and Bokuto? We were in the ferris wheel. We left them because we were bored and rode the Ferris wheel. 

(And no, Bokuto and Kousuke will not confess to each other here. They will remain straight.)

We could see Oikawa running around like a child trying to look for us from up here, Iwaizumi trying to catch up to him. Meanwhile, Akaashi was dragging [Name] around, pointing at booths and stalls. Akaashi even shoved her face in the drum of water when she tried to grab an apple with her mouth (Y'all know that game?). And I thought [Name] and Oikawa were childish. They could never have the audacity to push someone's face into the water. 

Me and Bokuto chuckled as their small figures messed around, getting smaller as the Ferris wheel cart was going higher. "You're not that bad of a friend, Kousuke." Bokuto blurted out, his eyes focused on the view of the whole park. Kousuke smiled. "I could say the same thing, Bokuto." 

Both of them stared at the view in complete, comfortable silence, as if they could convey their words just by giving each other small smiles and glances every so often.

"[Name]'s a real treat ain't she, Kousu-Chan? We're lucky to have her as our manager and friend." Bokuto said. I only nodded in agreement. "I'd love to be the best man in their wedding. Their relationship is so wholesome and cute." He continued. I laughed. "I know right? I mean- 'nOt pErfEct fOr eAchOther' my ass, their basically fitting into each other's puzzle perfectly. They just don't see it." I said. 

Bokuto vigorously nodded. "We just have to respect their decisions I guess, friends support friends right?" 

"I didn't expect you to be this... sentimental. I mean, I know you as the lightheaded owl."

Bokuto proudly smiled. "I can be sentimental when I want to."

I laughed at how the owl can be. "Just take care of [Name] for me, okay?" "Yessir." He answered, giving me a soldier gesture, making me give him the same gesture and shake his hand. 

"Good. Now you have been promoted to be my Right Hand Man." 

❗TIMESKIP❗|

A FEW MONTHS LATER...

It was finally the end of high school. You and Akaashi were finally moving on to one of the hardest phases of life. College. If everything was laid back in high school, you had to take things seriously in college. Teachers could be stricter. Lessons could be more complicated. 

․․․

Akaashi finished his speech. And so did you. It was now time to throw your hats up and catch them. Though you wished high school would never end. It was fun, sure the lessons could be hard, but college had to be harder. High school, was, chill. It was where everything amazing and exciting happened. You threw your hat upwards, staring as it spiraled up, tears brimming your e/c eyes. You were finally graduating. You and Akaashi had however not yet started dating. But to lots of people, you were. Lots of them came up to you and told you two that you were an amazing couple. You were honestly used to around ten of those comments a day.

You catch the hat as it flew back down, a small smile on your face. You felt long arms slither to your waist. "Keiji." You whispered, and it turns out you were correct. He nuzzled his face against your neck which made you let out a small laugh.

"We're graduates now, [Nickname]. After college, I'll propose to you and we can get married and we'll have as many kids as you want!" Akaashi daydreamed, making you smile at his childishness. 

"I know Keiji but, right after we graduate college we get engaged? Don't we have to date first?" You teased, not really expecting a straightforward answer. He slightly looked up and pondered for a bit, soft hums coming out of his sealed lips. "Hm... I guess so but, we both know we like each other and we do couple stuff all the time... So, isn't this sorta counted?" You pouted at his answer. "But you said we weren't dating~" You whined. Akaashi pouted his lips. "But we aren't~ I just said this is sorta counted~" He shot back, sticking his tongue out at you. 

[I guess it is counted with the sort of relationship we're in,] You thought. [but he legit caught me by surprise there.] 

===

You drove to your new apartment, somewhere near the University, to check it out. Akaashi was right beside you, staring blankly at the sunset. "We could ask Bokuto to accompany us to the apartment, ya know? He lives nearby anyways." You suggested, giving the raven haired a nudge on the arm. "Nah. He's probably caught up with college life right now. Don't want to be a nuisance." He answered. Earlier, he was so happy and childish, right now, he's back to his normal blunt self. He's like a girl on her period sometimes. 

■■■■■■

You reached the apartment and to be truthful, it wasn't as small as you expected. It had three bedrooms, one with a bunkbed, two with a queen-sized. It had a cozy living room, a fluffy rug lay there, a coffee table, and surrounding couches and a bean bag. A TV was perched on top of the TV table which had books under the shelf. The kitchen was nice too. The dining room, kitchen and living room were actually connected, the dining resting in the middle. A small circle table and four chairs. Nothing majestic about the apartment. It was cozy, presentable, and welcoming. 

"Isn't Kenma living here too?" Akaashi inquired. You nodded in response, the guy had asked to move in with you two a while back. "He's organizing a company right? Bouncing Balls Corporation..." You muttered the last part. "Yes he is, apparently. Something I didn't expect." Akaashi said. You laughed at his remark. "Me too." 

∘∘∘∘∘∘

You finally got home, you jumped to the bed, covering yourself in the blankets and falling in a deep sleep. [Today was lots of fun.] 

◉◉◉◉◉

AKAASHI POV

I lay on my bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars in the ceiling. [Did I seriously just tell her I was proposing to her after college? Ugh. And to think I was gonna surprise her. I'm so dumb.] I thought, scolding myself. I soon fell asleep peacefully with that thought. 

▨▨▨▨

[Welp. Today was lots of fun. It was tiring too. Can't believe we've finally passed high school and am now entering college in University of Tokyo. Wish us luck!] You and Akaashi thought before entering the gates of the University. 

\-----------------------

|AROUND 5 MONTHS AFTER COLLEGE STARTED| 

AKAASHI POV

Akaashi admired your face. You were currently helping Kenma with his start up company, drawing your idea for his company logo. In fact, this was the only part Kenma needed help with. He's arranged most of it already with a few friends and family, all he needed was the logo. 

Your eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and your lips formed a slight pout. You were drawing lightly on the white piece of paper. 

Once you finished sketching out your idea, you darkened the needed lines and erased the un needed ones. You held your paper in the air for Akaashi and Kenma to see. "Here! Is this okay?" Kenma and Akaashi analyzed the logo you made. Fascinating, was all that entered Akaashi and Kenma's mind. Akaashi gave her two thumbs up whereas Kenma nodded. "That's actually really good. It's better than how I imagined it actually. Could you possibly think up a good color palette and color it though, if you could?" Kenma's been speaking so much ever since his idea of founding his own company sparked. 

You nodded, happy to help a friend. "I can't do it tonight though, the second years are coming over for dinner. Wouldn't want them ruining it." You mumbled the last part loud enough for everyone to hear. Kenma nodded in understanding. "Okay then, I'll go take a shower to calm down my nerves." He stretched and closed the bathroom door behind him.

You smiled at Akaashi. He smiled back at you. "You know you'd make a great artist" He stated, putting a hand over yours. You rolled your eyes, "Nah, I only draw as a past time. I'd really love to be a (job) when I'm older however." Akaashi nodded in understanding. "I see..." 

And that's when things escalated quickly. 

Akaashi tackled you on the ground and started tickling you. You were thrashing and squirming under him, laughing so hard, your stomach hurt. "Stop (hahahah) it (wheezeeee) Kei- (jskjskjsks) -ji stappp! (hahahahhahahah)" You said between laughs and wheezes. Akaashi was laughing lightly the whole time, amusement written all over his heaven sent face.

Your faces were red from the breath lost laughing and your hair was messy. You pulled your hair tie from your hair and attempted to tie it up, only to be disrupted by a knock on the door. You and Akaashi rushed to the door and opened it to be engulfed in a group hug. You pushed them away. "Tooru, Iwa-Chan, Kuroo, and Boku-Chan, nice to see you!" You walked away, tying your hair in the process. Kuroo smirked at Akaashi. "You guys been... Doing stuff?" Akaashi's eyes widened. "Of course not. I'm a man of civilization and law." The sarcasm was evident on the last part. 

Bokuto's eyebrow raised. "Yeah, yeah sure"

⨌⨌⨌

The guests sat in the round table while you, Akaashi, and Kenma camped in the island. You ate your food quietly while hearing the boys converse about whatever they were talking about. 

You soon finished and washed your dish, heading to your room to complete Kenma's logo. 

10 MINUTES LATER

Akaashi peeked out your doorway. "Can I come in?" You nodded, not sparing a glance at Akaashi. "Oki." 

You were perched on your desk, coloring the piece of artwork you had made earlier. Akaashi watched in amazement as your hands gracefully flew over the paper and left soft strands of color. He didn't know how you could say you sucked at drawing because this artwork clearly has magnificent written all over it. 

You soon finished and showed it to Akaashi, who examined it carefully. His slender fingers traced the lines of the drawing. He smiled. "Nice. You should show it to the guys." You nodded and stood up.

"Only if you come with me."

"That's amazing [Name]! Who knew you could make that?"  
"HOOT HOOT HOOT"  
"Oya? That's amazing! Kenma I could see why you chose her!"  
"[Name]-Chan! Tooru-nii is so proud of you!"  
"Oh...uhm..Thanks guys. Here you go Kenma."  
You handed Kenma the piece of paper. "I also wrote the colors and the shades." 

he nodded. "Thanks a lot."

And with that, you ran to your room and fell on your bed, immediately falling asleep.

\-----------------------

|ONE YEAR LATER|

"[Name]-San, Akaashi-San, I have to go. There's a meeting I'm supposed to be at." Kenma said, peeking his head through your bedroom door. He was wearing formal clothes so you obviously knew he wasn't going to sneak into the arcade. The guy always did that. 

You nodded. "Sure! Just remember to buy dinner okay?" "Sure." And with that, you heard the door outside close. 

You looked at Akaashi, who was typing up a report. "Are you done yet?~" You whined. It was totally right to ask him that question. He had been working on it since the moment he got home. He shook his head. "A few more minutes, [Name]." HE USED YOUR NAME. Which meant he was serious. He'd usually use your nickname and when he was really REALLY focused, he'd use your name. You pouted but nodded in understanding. You plopped yourself onto your [color] bed sheets and played with the fabric. Boredom struck you like an arrow to your heart. You silently groaned and spread yourself in an eagle position on the bed. 

"I'm so dam boredddd" You whispered to yourself. 

You were never this bored. The boys always came over to help with Kenma's company but now that that's over, they barely came due to their busy schedules. Which made boredom a lot easier to be struck with.

Akaashi finally shut down his laptop after what seemed like hours but was only a matter of minutes like he had said. He threw himself beside you on the bed, resting his head on his arms.  
"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting" You chuckled at his apology. "Fine! I'll forgive you this time. But you do not know how much you would have gone through if I didn't."

He squinted his eyes. "I guess I'm very powerful if I can avoid your fearful attacks." he teased.

You slapped his arm playfully. "Hey!"  
He yawned. "With great power...comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later." 

You pouted. "OH COME ON! I wait for you to finish patiently and this is what I get?!"  
"*yawn* Sure." He fell asleep and you knew there was nothing you could do to wake him up now.

Unless...  
"AKAASHI! BOKUTO'S ON HIS EMO MODE AND THEY'RE PLAYING A GAME TODAY!"

His eyes shot open and he sat up. "What?!"  
"Haha. Just kidding."  
"[Name]! You know I was sleeping. That's just disrespectful!"  
"But you were ignoring me and I was bored!"  
"Ugh Fine! What do you want to do?"  
Your eyes lit up. "Yay!" Akaashi smiled at the sight of you being all cheery.

"C'mon. Before I change my mind." He said, walking away. You followed him like a lost puppy.  
"We can do what just us two can do!" You suggested. Akaashi's head perked up. "Whatever just us can do, eh?" He tackled you and started tickling your sides, "BAHAHAHA- KEIJI-HAHAHA-STAWP-HA-IT-JSKJSKJSKSJS" You stumbled between laughs. Akaashi finally stopped tickling you, still laughing. 

You looked at him endearingly. "You know you look cute when you laugh, Keiji."  
He looked at you, a small blush evident on both your cheeks. "You're cute too, [Nickname]"

"Uh, guys what are you doing?" Both of you darted your heads to the source of the sound to see Kenma, looking at you weirdly. He just shrugged and walked to his room, untying his tie. 

You and Akaashi looked at each other. 

"Well that was weird." You said at the same time.

\-------------------------

|LAST YEAR OF COLLEGE|

You threw a textbook to the wall. Akaashi rushed to the textbook and caught it before any damage happens. The librarians would kill them if it had any damage. 

You threw your pencil case to the wall next. Akaashi let it fall. "What's making you so mad anyways?" He asked, putting his hands on your shoulders to calm you down. You pouted. "My professor had the AUDACITY to give me an average on the report that I've worked my butt on!" You ranted. Akaashi hugged the little ball of rampage. He rubbed circles on your back. "Ummm... What about we watch a movie? At the theater." He suggested. You nodded vigorously. "OKAY!" He rubbed his ears. "ow..." 

You slumped on your car seat, sipping on [drink], feet rested on the front. Akaashi was driving, humming to a song, a habit he's taken from you. "What movie do you wanna watch?" He asked, glancing at you. You sipped on the last of your drink and sat up straight. 

You put your finger on your chin as you pondered. "Hmmmm... I guess I'd like [F/movie]. It's been a while since I've watched that." You replied.

Akaashi nodded and continued to drive. 

▨▨▨▨▨

You arrived the cinema. You pouted, crossing your arms. Akaashi connected his arm with yours. "Where'd you like to go first, princess." You blushed. You pointed to the snack bar.

"Take me to the dam snack bar! And get me their dam fries and popcorn!" 

"Okay, ma'am." 

He dragged you to the snack bar. "I'd like some fries-" "DAM fries" You cut him off. He sighed. "I'd like some DAM fries and DAM popcorn." He said, emphasizing the DAM. 

The cashier giggled. "You guys are such a cute couple. Anyways, what drinks would you like?"  
"We'd like some DAM soda." you said, holding in your laughter. It was fun to tease Akaashi sometimes. It took all your stress and problems away. The cashier handed you the food and wished for you to enjoy the movie.

You sat on your seat in the back of the theater. Akaashi sat beside you, putting the food and drinks down.

~

=AFTER THE MOVIE=

You exited the theater, babbling about how great the movie was and how it should get more recognition while Akaashi was stumbling behind you, blinded by the sudden light and a bit stressed by your childish behavior.

You noticed this and chuckled. "You're like that too ya know. You should be thankful I didn't ditch you in the amusement park that day." Akaashi smiled at the memory a few years ago. "It was fun though. You'll have to admit it." You faked a gasp. "Oh! Like that time you shoved my face in the water? Nuh-Uh young man." You said sarcastically, entering the car. Akaashi tiredly smiled. "It was for me." You pouted. "I had to squeeze the water from my hair the rest of the time! You just laughed at me and teased me!" Akaashi laughed, while starting to drive off. "But it was fun." 

"No it wasn't."  
"Yes it was."  
"No it wasn't"  
"Yes it was."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes." 

And it went on until you reached the apartment and said goodnight. But then Akaashi mentioned it again and you were like that forever until Kenma said he would buy you two ice cream tomorrow. That made you and Akaashi shut up and go to bed. Poor poor Kenma, having to deal with this everyday. He needs love and credit.

—————

You ran a hand through your hair as you typed your report. Akaashi sat on your bed, engrossed in reading his textbook, Kenma and your new roommates, the Miya twins were on the floor, typing away. 

It had been a habit for the five of you to camp in your room and study in silence.

Akaashi laid on the bed in a jumping kind of manner, causing the bed to creak a bit. Osamu sat beside Akaashi on the bed, resting his back on your [color] pillows. Atsumu lay on the floor, still typing his essay. 

You weren't shocked that Atsumu was very focused anymore as you were before. Osamu just said that the guy can do anything he wants to do if he puts his mind to it. 

"AGH! THIS IS SO HARD!" You ranted, shocking everyone in the room. Akaashi stood up and rubbed circles on your back. "What's wrong?" You looked at him like the answer was obvious. "I can't find a correct word that fits the sentence!"

The boys covered their mouths to hold in their snickers. 

Akaashi sighed and read the sentence. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Kenma, do you have a word for this sentence."

Everyone except you gasped. They thought you were dumb that Akaashi would find a word at first glance but- asking for help? That was something.

Kenma nodded and looked at the sentence. He squinted his eyes and re-read it a few more times. "Osamu-" "Yeah, I'll find a word." Osamu cut him off, walking over to your desk and reading the sentence. "Wow [name] I didn't know you were capable of writing this. Your using big words here." He said.

"Hey!"

Osamu sighed and called over his brother. Atsumu read it and shook his head. "I don't know" He shrugged. 

You took out your phone and called Iwaizumi. 

[Yo, {Name}. What's up?]

"My high grades about to go down..." You sighed.

[Why's that?]

"I CAN'T FIND A WORD FOR THIS SENTENCE CAN YOU GET HERE AND FIGURE ONE OUT?"

Iwaizumi dropped the phone upon hearing your loud voice. Even if the phone lay on the floor, he could hear your voice. 

[Okay sure. It shouldn't be that hard. Have you asked Akaashi?]

"Everyone in the dorm couldn't find a word for it." You said sheepishly.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened for a second. "R-right. I'll be there in 10"

CALL ENDED

HOW WOULD YOU RATE THE CALL?  
◇◇◇◇◇

Iwaizumi knocked on the door, for it to be quickly opened by Kenma. "Quickly now. It's very complicated you wouldn't believe [Name] made it." Kenma said. Iwaizumi chuckled. "You don't know what [Name] can do until the last second." 

"She's unpredictable."

▩▨▨▨

"Sugar and caffeine. My willpower crumbled..." You muttered, taking the last sip of your coffee. 

The problem was solved after hours of pondering and looking up words on websites and skimming the dictionary. Everyone was sprawled in the floor, snoring, except for you. You finally finished the essay, and it was currently 11:00 PM.

You submitted it to your professor and stumbled to your bed, falling down with a thump beside Akaashi and Iwaizumi. "Night night..." You muttered, before falling asleep in Akaashi's arms.

◫◫◫◫

You woke up, yawning. 

You noticed that Akaashi was still deeply sleeping, hugging you tightly. Everyone had already went back to their respective bed rooms and Iwaizumi was in front of the bed, putting on his jacket. 

"Use protection. Goodbye." He then rushed out and left you blushing.

————————

(Note: This is gonna be full of Hamilton Songs.) 

Akaashi regretted letting you watch Hamilton on Disney Plus.

He regretted it.

Because now you were singing all the songs in the musical. 

AKAASHI POV

"[Name]! Where are you?" He shouted, going circles around the apartment. "IMTAKINTHISHORSEBYTHEREINSMAKINREDCOATSREDDERWITHBLOODSTAINS." He heard your voice from the twins' room. He entered to see you studying, earphones on and rapping Guns and Ships as if it was no big deal. The twins were vibing, textbooks on their hands. "LAFAYETTE!"

"And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm"

"LAFAYETTE!"

Akaashi sighed and facepalmed. He muttered a few words and left, putting on his own earphones and heading to his room to study. "They're so obsessed." 

'I may not live to see our glory!'

'But I've seen wonders great and small.'

'Cause if the tomcat can get married,' 

'There's hope for our ass after all!'

Akaashi smiled a bit, enjoying the song. UNTIL, he heard a loud noise. "WE ARE OUTGUNNED,(what?) OUTMANNED (What?) OUTNUMBERED OUTPLANNED." [They're singing too loudly.] Akaashi thought. He stood up, taking off his earphones. He walked to the twins' room. He opened the door. 

"Burr?" Osamu said.  
"Yes sir?"Atsumu asked.  
"Close the door on your way out." Osamu finished.

Atsumu left the room and went the kitchen, making sure to close the door on his way out.

Akaashi entered the room. "Tone it down will you?" [Name] looked at him. "No."

"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"On one condition."  
"What?" Akaashi crossed his arms.  
"You sing the songs with us." you smirked. Atsumu came in with four wine glasses and orange juice. Akaashi raised a brow. "You planned this didn't you?" The three nodded proudly. They formed a circle in front of the bunk bed. [Name] patted beside her, gesturing for Akaashi to sit there. 

He sat down, with a humph. 

"So what song?"  
Osamu smirked, "glad you asked. [Name]?"

[Name] started singing. "Angelica~" Atsumu chorused. "Work Work!"  
Osamu chorused. "Eliza~"  
Atsumu sang along. "And Peggy!"

All of you drank your OJ placed in wine glasses, as props for Helpless and Satisfied. 

Akaashi apparently gave in and had fun with the three of you. It was ✨spectacular✨

"Akaashi! I thought you loved me! Why'd you marry Osamu!" You whined. Osamu slapped you on the arm. "Hey! I'd rather date 'Tsumu!" "Ew! Twincest!" You said. Akaashi joined you, "Oh my! It's just like Ouran High!" The twins looked at each other disgusted. "It's all your fault 'Samu!" Atsumu scolded. "You still owe me some damn pudding! Not the type in three packs." Osamu grumbled

As you and Akaashi knew the fight was gonna escalate, you left the room. 

EXTENDED ENDING

You and Akaashi sat on your bed. And as Akaashi was about to leave, you spread your leg and said, "Stay." 

Akaashi prayed to God. [Lord, show me how to say no to this.] "I know you're tryna do a Hamilton reference, [Name]. And it had to be that one. I can't cheat on Osamu~" He teased on the last part, making you whine and roll around. "Fineee." 

Akaashi left the room, smirking. 

—————————-

You entered the restaurant with Akaashi, Kenma, and the twins. You had just graduated college an hour ago, to be exact. You spotted a table in the corner, where Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kita were seated. Kita spotted you and waved. You have been good friends with Kita ever since the twins introduced you to him. He was scary at times but overall, he's a nice guy to be around. The other boys spotted you approaching them and waved their arms. You just chuckled and sat beside Iwaizumi and your brother. 

"Welcome to the real world." Iwaizumi said, smiling. "We pre ordered the food already, knowing you." Akaashi sat beside you and the twins surrounded Kita. 

Everyone greeted the other and soon broke into smaller conversations.

You looked at Iwaizumi and Oikawa's matching silver rings. "You guys~ Engaged?" 

The both of them blushed and looked away, muttering their own version of shut up, making you laugh. "I'd proudly show off my ring if I were engaged to you." A monotone voice you knew very well said behind you. His choice of words made you blush as you looked at him. You kept your posture despite it. "Bold of you to assume I'd say yes" You teased. 

"Then what was last night?" He asked, raising a brow.

FLASHBACK

Kousuke had come over, Kenma and the twins were busy so it was just you, him and Akaashi. 

"AAAAH! DID YOU HEAR? SOLANGELO'S CANNON! AAAAAHH!" Kousuke fangirled. 

"Too bad Lams isn't cannon..." You groaned.

"AND OHMYGOD JASON DIEDDDD. I THOUGHT JIPER HAD A FUTURE"

"HAMILTON HAD TO CHEAT ON ELIZA"

"AAAAAAH NOOOOOO"

"AND THEN HE DIED, I MEAN- DESERVED BUT HE COULD'VE DONE MORE TO CHANGE THE COUNTRY IF HE HAD TIME."

"UGH. AND THEY SAY HEROES OF OLYMPUS IS FAR WORSE THAR PJO! I MEAN- WHO DIED IN HEROESOF OLYMPUS? SCIPIO, AND THE AMAZONS? IN PJO SO MANY PEOPLE DIED."

"I KNOW RIGHTTTT!"

"Will you guys shut up?" Akaashi said, massaging his temples. 

"Oh Sorry Akaashi! You'll get attention when we get married alright?" You ran to Akaashi, hugging him.

"We're getting married?" His ears perked up. "Of course we are!" You answered. He blushed at how easily you could say that. "Hey! I'm not planning on third-wheeling you two!"Kousuke whined.

END OF FLASHBACK.

You blushed. "Hey!" Everyone looked at the two of you. "Last night? [Name] what did you do?" "Oya Oya?" "Oya Oya Oya?" "[Name] Nooo! Your supposed to do that after you get married!" "I have to agree with Oikawa." "Thank you Kita-Chan and Iwa-Chan!" 

"It was nothing. Kousuke- Kun and [Name] were whining about their fandoms and then Akaashi wanted attention so [Name] gave him affection." Kenma explained. Thank God Kenma was just studying in his room. You nodded in agreement. 

"Fine! But don't expect us to fully believe you." 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
AFTER EATING  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Well, that was nice." Kita said, standing up. The seniors followed his movement. "Yup. We should do this again sometime, when we're free." Iwaizumi said. "But I'll be going to the US to meet someone." He continued. 

"Aw why?" You whined. "Someone who might be able to help me lives there." He answered, nudging Oikawa on the arm. " We have to go now, [Nickname]! Wish me luck for pro!"

"Bye Tooru!" You waved as they walked out. Kita patted you on the back and left too. Same with Kuroo, who already had a tearful goodbye with Kenma. Bokuto was still conferring with Akaashi, who looked happy. 

You went to Kenma and the twins, who were waiting for you and Akaashi. "Well guys, after this day, we may or may not separate. But know that even if we might barely see each other, you guys would hold a special place in my heart." You said, finally spitting out the speech you've been practicing for days in front of the bathroom mirror. The boys smiled at you dearly and engulfed you in a hug. You were quite surprised that all three of them were crying, much less that you were crying. 

"We'd hug you longer but I think Akaashi would be jealous." Osamu said, his voice slightly cracking. "I think Akaashi wouldn't mind this once." You said, hugging them tighter.

Everyone pulled away and they were standing in front of you. "We wish you luck with Akaashi. We'll both be moving out once our life is stable." The twins said, smiling slightly, tears drying.

"I'll be moving out next week. And I really do hope you the best with Akaashi. He's lucky to have you and likewise." Kenma said, making you tear up. "You guyssss~" You whined. "I love you guys so much." You said, clutching your heart. The twins and Kenma bowed, slightly. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder, you glanced back and saw the love of your life, Akaashi Keiji. 

"Can you guys go home without us? Me and [Nickname] have somewhere to go to." He asked. You slapped him in the arm. "Keiji! We were getting emotional!" You cried out. He sighed. "Fine..."

He to the three and hugged them tightly, tears coming out of his eyes. "I'll miss you guys once you leave." They hugged him back, shook that he cried. "Us too." They said in unison.

Akaashi pulled back and wiped his tears away, walking beside you. The three boys gave him a big thumbs up and a smile. "We wish you luck, man." The twins said. "I'll make sure to be there." Kenma said. You were now confused. "What?" They just smiled at you. "You'll see." 

(A/N: Have a clue of what's gonna happen or not?)

Akaashi took you outside, you immediately head for the car but Akaashi pulls you back. "We'll be walking."

The walk was nice and comforting, the two of you pointing out places and recalling memories.

You pointed at the playground. "When we first baby sitted Takeru and Akane. They're turning fourteen now right?" You said. Akaashi nodded, smiling. He pointed to an alien store. You just laughed and nodded. "That time we brought Tooru there" You recalled the memory. 

Akaashi suddenly stopped at a certain street. You looked around, spotting a familiar cafe across the road. "The first time we talked and actually met. It happened here, right?" Akaashi nodded, a bright smile on his face. "Yes." 

He then took your hand and kneeled, making you gasp, knowing what's gonna happen. 

He took out a small, black box. He looked at you and smiled dearly. "You know I love you, right?" He asked. You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. You nodded, tears slowly coming out from your eyes. 

"I have big plans for us, so can you love me for who I am and for who I'm gonna be?

I may not have everything you want but I have everything you need, 

So please take a chance with me.

[Name] Oikawa, Will you marry me?" 

Abort Abort! [Name].exe has stopped working and is currently under construction

Please try again later

YOU INTERNALLY SCREAMED

You composed yourself, still a blushing mess but you still got it. "Of course, Yes, I love you very much, When's the wedding, I'm so awkward." You said, unable to stop yourself.

Akaashi laughed and placed the ring in your finger, standing up and engulfing you in a hug. "I'm so happy. I love you [Name]. I always will forever until the day I die. I hope you would too." 

"Of course, Keiji" You said, tears coming up to your eyes. "I love you so much." The both of you said at the same time.

———-

Oikawa walked you down the isle, a proud smile on his face. 

You were on the verge of tearing up, but you kept it in, not wanting to worry others. You reached the altar and hugged your brother. "Thank you." You whispered. "I love you too, [Nickname]." Oikawa laughed, a whisper.

You walked beside Akaashi, and he smiled at you, not those childish pouty smiles he did whenever he was in Kid Mode, a genuine, happy, endearing smile you were never gonna get used to. You smiled at him back, a blush on your face. 

▨▨▨▨▨  
(IDK HOW A WEDDING WORKS HELP)

The priest gestured at the both of you. "It's time to say your vows." 

Akaashi cleared his throat and looked at you, grabbing your hand softly. 

"[Name] Oikawa, when we first met, I felt a spark inside me, like a part I've never seen in myself before has somehow awoken. I guess that was love. You asked me why I was always smiling with you and I'll give you a genuine answer. It's because the moment I met you, something inside told me you were the one, that you'd never leave me. Because I had a feeling, you're different from the others, and you are. That you'll love me for who I am and who I'm gonna be. I knew that moment, that I loved you. I may not have those expensive things that you want but I can shower you with all the love and affection you need. So please let me spend my whole entire life with you." (forgive me for the bad speech 😶) 

You could hear the 'Aw's and the 'That's so cute!' of the guests. You slightly blushed.

"Akaashi Keiji, (Say your vow. Type it in the comments. I wanna see it!)" 

Akaashi's cheeks turned pink and you chuckled. The priest cleared his throat. "Well, if there are no further objections, you may now kiss the bride." Akaashi leaned down and put his finger on your chin. He put your translucent veil up and leaned closer until your lips were touching. You smiled and put your arms around his neck and kissed him.

*SNAP* 

You pulled away and looked at the source of the sound. Yukie snapped a picture of the two of you. "Revenge for six years ago~" She smirked, walking away. You laughed. 

▨▨▨▨▨

That night, you had a party. The best man, Bokuto (obviously), took a tray with two wine glasses from a waiter.

"All right, all right, that's what I'm talking about! Now, everyone give it up for the maid of honor, [Best friend's name]!" He handed the wine glass to [Best friend's name.] She raised it up and smiled.

{Italics will be the crowd}

"A toast to the groom!"

"To the groom, to the groom (to the groom)"

"To the bride!"

"To the bride. To the bride (to the bride)"

"From your best friend,"

"[Best friend's name]"

"Who is always by your side~"

"To your union!"

"To the union! (To the union)"

"And the hope that you provide"

"You provide (You provide)"

"May you always, be satisfied!"

"Be satisfied!"

That night was amazing. You caught up with some relatives, met some of Akaashi's. Congratulated about your marriage. 

————

You entered your house, already stressed from work. "Keiji!-HOLY CRAP!"

There was your husband. Having a food fight with your 5 year old daughter. Making a mess around the house. 

Now, at this point you knew even Author-Chan felt bad that you were blessed with such a childish husband. And of course, one who gives you migraines. 

But he still massages your temples for you so I guess that part's a bit okay...

"KEIJI WHAT THE-" "Hey hey no swearing! You'll set a bad example for our kid!" Akaashi nudged your arm. "Look who's talking about setting a bad example to our kid." You pouted. (I literally snorted when I reread it and the 'set' and 'setting' part got me. Promise I didn't do it on purpose though..) "Hey! It's just a harmless food fight." He tried to reason, but clearly, you had the upper hand cause he was at fault. "hArmlEss. Do you see our kitchen?" You whisper shouted. 

"I legit thought you said 'hElplEss~'" He said, singing 'Helpless'. 

"Shut up. I'll forgive you if you clean up." You said, crossing your arms. He quickly nodded and headed off to clean the mess of a kitchen. 

"Mommy!" A small high pitched voice called for you and you automatically knew who it was. You turned around and smiled. "(Child's name)! I missed you-ew. You have spaghetti all over your hair. *sigh* C'mon. Let's get you washed up." You said, scrunching your nose at the spaghetti.

[Child's name] excitingly nodded and followed you to the bathroom.

You washed the spaghetti away from [Child's name]'s [h/l h/c] hair, making sure it didn't get stuck on all the strands. The child looks a lot like you, but acts a lot like her father.

"Dad told me why you fell in love with him!" [c/n] said, putting a fist in the air. You raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because he was hot and he 'wooed' you with his manliness!" 

You scrunched your nose at the child's answer. "Nooo. I fell in love with him because he's him!"

[c/n] squinted her eyes. "I don't get it." You sighed. "I love him because why not, I guess. But it's mostly because he's the one of the kindest people I know. He respects decisions, he's very patient. And! Did you see his pout?" [C/n]'s eyes lit up. "It's so cute, right?" 

The two of you fangirled Akaashi until Akaashi came in to wash his hands and everything was awkward and you and [C/n] were blushing hard, of embarrassment. 

He eyed the two of you suspiciously. "What were you guys talking about?" 

You blushed, [About how you get a six-pack if you don't have a regular exercise schedule], you thought. You stayed quiet and washed [C/n] up, eventually having Akaashi to leave. 

The both of you laughed so hard, Kuroo's laugh seemed like a baby did it. You dried your daughter up and got her changed into clothes. Afterwards, the both of you headed downstairs toward the smell of dinner. 

And there stood your chef, Yukihira Soma.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

Akaashi was setting the table as you and [c/n] sat down, inhaling the lovely smell of food. "Mmm... Keiji, you cooked this?" He nodded. "Yes." 

The three of you said 'Ittadakimasu!' and ate.

••••••

After eating, you tucked [c/n] into bed and read her a bedtime story.

"And then, the princess and the prince got married and lived happily ever after. The end." You finished the book and put it back to the shelf. You kissed [c/n] in the forehead and turned her lamp off. "Goodnight. Love you." [C/n] mumbled a goodnight and you smiled. 

You closed the door to her room. You turned around and saw Akaashi, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. You walked to him. "Waiting for me?" He opened his eyes and smiled at you. "C'mon. Let's get to bed." He hugged you from behind and walked you to bed, head resting at the crook of your neck. 

"I heard there's a surprise birthday party for Hajime tomorrow." He said, opening the door and sitting on the bed. "Yeah.. We have something planned out. We can only hope Tooru doesn't mess it up." You said, lying down on the bed. Akaashi lay down beside you. "We can only hope for the best." "Stop making it sound so sad!" You whined. 

Akaashi laughed. "Goodnight, love."  
You buried your face in his chest. "Night, love."

-

You rushed behind the sofa, [c/n] beside you. Makki, Mattsun, and the other members of Aoba Johsai were hiding too. Watari, who was the closest to the door, turned of the lights.

The door creaked open revealing a very tired Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who looked completely normal. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAJIME!" All of you yelled, big smiles on your face. Iwaizumi looked shocked but he wiped the shook look away and smiled. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it." Oikawa stumbled to the couch.

"Ow. my legs hurt." He mumbled.

You hugged Iwaizumi until Akaashi got too jealous and pulled you away. Good thing Iwaizumi was fine with that.

[c/n] was playing with Takeru, who was currently in college. Man, did the guy grow. Last time you saw him, he was around 14 or 15. He looked a bit like Iwaizumi, saying the fact that he admires Iwaizumi very much.

You took some food from the dining table and gave it to Iwaizumi. "Here ya go. You must be hungry." He took the plate from you and smiled. "Yeah, get me one for Tooru too." You nodded and he sat down beside Oikawa's sprawled body. The boys from the volleyball immediately surrounded them and talked.

It seemed like everything was going well. Except for Oikawa's legs but that didn't matter.

You sat down beside Akaashi in the dining room. "The boys are gonna make a mess aren't they?" You asked. "Mhm. I told you we could've prepared in Hajime's house." You squinted your eyes. "Yeah, I could see why. Did you invite Bokuto?" He shook his head. "Nah. He has a practice match with the Sendai Frogs today. Didn't want to interrupt." He reasoned.

"Okay, then."

ONE HOUR LATER

Most of the people already left due to their busy schedules. All who were left was you, Akaashi, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Makki, Mattsun, and Takeru.

You all sat in the living room in an awkward silence until you decided to break the silence.

"What about we have laser tag just like old times?" You suggested. "Sure." Iwaizumi replied. "It's been a while anyways."

▬▬▬▬▬▬

You all entered the room where it happens.

Laser Tag.

You split into two teams, Iwaizumi and Akaashi, and you and Oikawa. Did the smart ones have to be in the same team? 

(Idk, ask Author-Chan. Oh wait- I AM Author-Chan. Just wanna see you suffer with your brother)

"Okay, so what do we do?" You asked your brother, who was observing the layout. "If you're thinking I don't have a plan then you're wrong. I've played with Haji-Chan countless times to know what his plan would be." You smirked proudly, "Then let's do your plan."

You didn't expect his plan to be that good, honestly.

You snapped a picture with your phone. Akaashi lying face down on the floor, not moving, and Iwaizumi with that mad, annoyed, 'you gonna mess with me, bitch?' face lying on Akaashi's back.

"HAHAHAHA-that was funny, lol. But get out of my husband now, if he has a bloody nose, it's on you."

You smiled creepily, like Kageyama's smile when Hinata hit his head with a ball. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and even Akaashi, shivered. Iwaizumi stumbled and fell face flat on the floor. You silently snickered and snapped another photo. "Blackmail." You whispered to yourself.

Akaashi stood up and walked towards you, a serious aura around him. You backed away each step and your back hit a wall. Akaashi pinned you to the wall. "Do not do that again. My face hurts right now." He whispered in your ear, then continued to pull away, leaving you with a shook, red face.

Iwaizumi got up and left the room immediately, dragging his boyfriend along, you and Akaashi followed him.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The day went great after that. The four of you went to the movies, Akaashi recreated that scene where he said:

"I know I don't have the rights to say this but...

...You're mine."

Which left you blushing really hard. The four of you also went to the arcade, doing whatever shit you did as a teenager, you also went to an amusement park, where ONCE AGAIN, you rode that roller coaster and you threw up.

It was fun recreating memories. It was nice remembering them all. But it was certainly not nice (very nice) to have Akaashi give you a punishment because of the pictures you took earlier. Lesson learned, [name]. Do not take embarrassing pictures of your husband or else you'll have to befriend a wheelchair.

HAHAHA THE END.


End file.
